Summer at the Weasley
by X1xDiamondxRosex1X
Summary: Well everything starts fine, Hermione & Harry go to the Burrow for the summer and a little romance blossoms between Hermione and Fred. But what happens when Draco & Hermione are Head boygirl and Draco intervenes in Hermione and Freds life? CHP. 18 IS UP!
1. The Burrow

Hey well this is a Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley fic. Now this is my first one, I usually write Hermione and Draco fics but I read some really good HG/FW today and I thought I might try one. So here I go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I NEVER will! Enjoy the fic that is mine though. :)

- -

**_Hermione's POV_**

_Flashback_

"_I am going to miss you boys over the summer!" I said as we arrived at platform 9 ¾._

"_We're going to miss you too Hermione," said Ron and Harry._

"_Oh well Hermione Harry is coming over to spend this summer with us if its alright with your parents you could come too." Mrs. Weasley informed her._

"_Oh I could? Mum Dad! Could I?"_

"_Well if your sure Mrs. Weasley," my father said._

"_Oh Hermione is no trouble at all! We love having Hermione visit! How about Saturday, alright with you?"_

"_That sounds wonderful," my mum said._

"_Alright then we'll see you in about a week."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Weasley!"_

"_Good-bye Harry! Good-bye Ron! I'll see you in a week!" I yelled to them as we walked to the car._

_End Flashback……………_

It is now Saturday and I can't wait to see the look on there faces! You see the plan was to get a new style for me over the summer because well its my last year at Hogwarts and I really didn't want to go out with the label bookworm know-it-all. Because that is what I am, I can't help it! I just am. I have always loved book and loved reading! But this year I am going to still be that person just look better. I got a new wardrobe and did some things with my Hair and now I where a little bit a makeup. Not to much though, I never noticed until now but it's a real hassle.

Anyway, I was on my way to the fireplace with my stuff when Ron comes out of it first!

"Ron! What on earth are you doing?"

"Well I have come to pick you up."

"Well that's sweet of you but you didn't have to."

"Yeah well- Wow!"

**_Authors POV_**

It was amazing on how much a girl could do to herself in a week. Hermione had straitened her hair and got a few blonde highlights, she also got it cut to just above the middle of her back. Then she had a little bit of eye liner and shadow and some lip-gloss. And her wardrobe was the one that got Ron, since it was summer it was bound to be hot. So she had to get some clothes that were equally hot. She had gotten a lot of halters and spaghetti strap shirts and a lot of minis and shorts. She got nothing that was baggy or to long. Everything fit to her every curve, and that is what Ron saw.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Yay he noticed! Wait what am I talking about, how could he not?

"Well Ron could you help me get my stuff into the fire place please? And I will be right back."

"Yeah sure…" Ron said stilled stunned.

So I left the room to go find my parents. They were in the Kitchen just sitting and drinking there morning coffee. "Well Ron is here, he came to pick me up."

"Oh well that was sweet. You know he is a really nice boy."

"Mom! He's my best friend!"

"I know I'm just teasing you. Well I hope you have a great summer Hermione."

"Yeah and no boyfriends," my dad said sarcastically with a smile.

"Okay dad," I said with the same amount of sarcasm.

I then gave them each a hug and a kiss and left the room. When I went in the living room, I found Ron on the couch eating the little Dove chocolates on the coffee table.

"These are really good! What are they?"

"Its just chocolate Ronald." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know what this is really really good."

"Well go ahead and take some then let's get going."

So Ron grabbed a few more chocolates and we got in the fire place with my stuff. Ron grabbed some floo powder that was in his pocket and said 'The Burrow' and then dropped it. Within a few seconds we were at the burrow. Harry was already there, he hadn't even returned 'home'. So he was a lot more happy then usual.

We weren't greeted by friendly faces and hugs. Actually we weren't greeted at. But there was a great deal of yelling in the other room.

"MUM! Tell Fred and George to Keep their Extendible Ears OUT of MY ROOM!"

"Fred George! I have warned you about those things! And Ginny stop Yelling!"

"It sounds happy out there" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but I bet it would sound a lot Happier upstairs." I nodded and we went upstairs.

Harry was up there reading a book when he saw Ron and me on our way to Ginny's room.

"Ron, Hermione Hey-"

And yet another one who is caught by my new image. I had chosen a pink tank, with some blue-jean shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Wow Hermione, I like…… the new image." Harry said stunned.

"Thanks!"

I went over to him and gave him a hug. Only because it had been a week since we have seen one other. "Its good to see you too Hermione." He said hugging me back.

"Well I have to get upstairs and unpack and stuff. I will be down in a few."

"Hermione, Hey!" said Ginny as she was coming up the stairs.

"Hey Ginny!."

"Let's go get you unpacked."

So we went to her room and began to unpack my things. "So it sounds as if we have a full house?"

"Yeah Fred and George are here. They have closed the shop down for one year so they can finish school."

"Oh well that's good."

"They just came to get a little vacation time in before school starts."

"Oh well good, they deserve it."

So we got done unpacking my things and then we went downstairs and we all went outside and played a few games until dinner. Then after that we all went to bed.

- -

Well I hope you all like my fan fiction. Not done yet though. I will update again really soon! Please R&R!


	2. Breakfast and a Swim

Hey guess thanks so much for reviewing my story! You guess help me keep writing! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

- -

**_Hermione's POV_**

So I woke up early the morning. Not for any particular reason, but I got up and thought I would go and watch the sunrise. I went out on the porch and saw I wasn't the only one who wanted to watch it.

"Fred?" I said sleepily.

He turned around "What are you doing up so early."

"I don't know, I just did then wanted to come out here. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well actually I get up this early almost every morning and think. It's really the only alone time in this house."

"Oh, well I can go back inside-"

"No, stay. I meant from my family, your fine."

"Oh, ok." I said with a slight smile.

So I left the door frame and took a wicker arm chair that was next to him. I looked at him for a few moments then watched at the sunrise. "So what do you usually think about when you come out here?"

"Well it was school, then I would think about inventions and such, then I thought of-……. Um stuff."

"Stuff, hmm. Ok…."

So we sat there for the rest of the morning just being in each others presence and just watching the summer sunrise. About hour later, Mrs. Weasley woke up and saw us sitting outside.

"What are you two doing out there?"

"We were just sitting here," Said Fred blankly.

"Oh, well Hermione dear, would you mind helping me with breakfast?"

"Of course not, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright."

I sat there for a few more moments and then got up and went in.

"It was nice talking to you Hermione." Fred said before I went in.

I smiled and said, "You too, Fred." And then went in to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. "Do hotcakes, bacon, and eggs sound good to you?"

"That sounds very good."

So I was put in charge of the bacon and eggs, and I found out that bacon does not like me! It got about 10 burns on my arms and 3 on my face! The eggs weren't as mean though. Luckily the burns went away after a few minutes. So about an hour of cooking, the smell reached the upstairs and people started to appear from upstairs. "Smells really good." Ginny said groggily.

"Yeah, it smells delicious." Harry said.

Ron was just sitting at the table with his head down. "Something wrong Ronald?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, it's 8o'clock on a Sunday morning. I am tired," he said with a rather large yawn.

"Oh, brighten up! It's going to be a beautiful day for swimming or hiking."

"Yeah…" Ron mumbled as he put his head back on the table.

I put the plate of eggs and bacon on the table and sat down next to Harry. Then Fed came in from outside and sat by me. I don't know why but when he did I had to smile. It just took over me. I looked at him then got my plate. Everyone dug in after Mrs. Weasley put the plate of hotcakes on the table. In 30 minutes flat, everything was gone; accept for a few crumbs which Ron was now eating.

It was almost 9 o'clock when everyone got up from the table and headed upstairs to get ready for the rest of the day.

"What do you want to do today Ginny?" I asked.

"How about we go swimming?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"Us too," I turn around and there were Harry and Ron.

"Why would you want to go swimming boys? Don't you have quidditch to practice?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"We have all summer to that Ginny. We are going swimming with you." Ron stated.

Ginny looked at Hermione they smiled.

"Alright, lets all go get changed and we'll meet at the front of the house." After Ginny had said that we went to get ready.

"Ginny which one should I wear?" I held up a 2 piece bathing suit that was brown and had a pink flower on the top part, and a blue 2 piece that had little designs on it, and the style was a halter. Ginny thought I should go with the blue one and I went in the bathroom to change. When I was done I came out and went downstairs. Harry and Ron were already down there. They actually looked really…. really good. They both had strong upper bodies and good biceps, mostly from quidditch. I was quiet surprised. And by the look on there faces they were surprised by my looks. I was wearing the blue bikini, with some black soffees and black flip flops. (A/N Soffees, just in case you don't know, are short sport shorts for girls.) And yes I had been exercising for a while now. Even when I was in school I would get some sit-ups and push-up in there somewhere.

Fred and George were walking through the house and then came outside, "where are you guys going?" They said looking at mainly me.

"Swimming," I simply replied.

"Really? No one asked us to go."

"Oh, well would you two like to come?"

"Would we? We'll be out in a second!"

Just then Ginny came out. "So are we ready to go?"

"No, now Fred and George are coming."

"What? They don't swim; they're only coming to look at you."

I know, but what's there to see when I am under water." I said laughing a little bit. Ginny did too.

When Fred and George did come out, they looked even more toned than Harry and Ron, probably because they have been playing longer. Even though they hadn't gone to school for a while, they still played the game quite often. Fred looked especially good. I don't know why, but every time he comes around, I get kind of flustered. Wait, wow. I didn't know this could happen! I am starting to like Fred! After all the years of knowing them, and I am only just starting to like him. Well anyway now that I know I like him…. We started heading off to the small lake that was behind the house a little ways. When we got there it was extremely hot outside. So I took off my shorts and flip-flops and jumped in.

_**Author's POV**_

As Hermione jumped in the lake all the boys watched her. "You would have a better chance with me guys." Ginny said laughing.

Her brothers all went ewwww you're our sister!

"That's my point." Ginny said as she took her shoes and shorts off and jumped in the water. The guys threw their towels down and jumped in. Everyone swam for a few hours then Hermione and Ginny got out and laid their towels down so they could get a tan. They just sat there watching the boys at like idiots. Sometimes they were playing 'Marco Polo' and then they would be trying to drown each other. But it was all for show for the girls.

- -

Hey I hope you all like my story so far! Since today is Sunday (last day of the weekend)And T-caps take up half he week, I probably woke update as quickly, bu I will find the time to do it. Please R&R! Thank You all my reviewers!


	3. Flying and Diagon Alley

Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are what keep me going! Here is chapter 3!

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

Well after a few hours of swimming, and tanning, we headed inside for some lunch. Everything so far this summer was going great. And this was going to be my first time spending the whole summer at the burrow. And the best part about this summer is that I not only get to spend it with all my best friends, but my new crush as well.

So after we had had some lunch, the guys wanted to go out and play some quidditch.

"How about we go outside for a while and practice?" asked Ron.

"Sure you could always use some, Ron" George said.

"Oh but what about Hermione and me?"

"What about you?" Ron asked, still scowling at George's remark.

"Well I want to practice too, but Hermione doesn't know how."

"Oh its fine Ginny really, I can just watch you guys."

"Oh now that wouldn't be very fun now would it?" Fred said as he came up behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "oh and would anyone be willing to teach me?"

All the guys raised there hands. I smiled at this, and blushed a little too.

"Are you sure? Because the only other time I have flown was in the 1st year at Hogwarts."

Ron put his hand down. I think it was really wise of him to do that, because if its one skill I don't have, it's flying.

So we went outside and I agreed everyone could have a chance to teach me, or at least attempt. Harry was the first to try. He was pretty good accept for the fact that he liked speed and I was going about 10 mph. But the good thing is he didn't let me fall and I didn't faint from being up 15 feet off the ground.

Next it was Georges turn. He didn't care about the flying part. He just liked being right behind me, with his hands around my waist. But I did seem to pick up speed a little more.

Then it was Fred's turn. Now when he put his arms around my waist I didn't mind it so much. Also he was more detailed on how I should sit to hold better balance and to lean forward or backward depending on how fast or slow I wanted to go. He was the best out of the three. But Ron was still to scared to even get on a broom with me. So I had Fred show me a few more pointers and we flew around for a while. After I finally got the hang of it, it was dinner time. Everyone put their brooms up and we headed inside.

"Thanks for being patient with me today."

"No problem. When you get good, maybe we can all have a 'friendly game'." He said with a smile.

"Maybe."

We all sat down and ate dinner. It had been a really long day and it was good to just sit down and rest….. and watch Fred. So after dinner Ginny and I went to her room.

"Call me crazy, but do you like Fred?"

"What? What gives you that idea?" I say giving a nervous smile. Am I really that obvious?

"Well all day you have been looking at him, and then smiling when he comes around, also wanting to stay on the broom with him all day."

"Well, no I mean-, "Ginny was using that 'yeah right' face. "All right…… I do."

"I knew it! Why Fred though?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Well, maybe I could-"

"Ginny No! That's exactly why I didn't tell you! If he likes me, then I want him to like me on his own. Not because you pressured him in to it."

"Oh alright, but if you change your mind-"

"I won't. So Ginny who do you like?"

"You know who I like and we both know he isn't into me."

"Oh that's not true. You both smile at each other like crazy all day."

"I do?" Ginny began to blush.

"Don't worry about it."

So Ginny and I kept talking about the most random things until we both got too tired to go on with our conversation.

A few weeks went by and nothing really important happened. We would wake up every day get dressed, have breakfast, go outside, eat dinner and go to bed. Until one day Mrs. Weasley wanted a break from all the people in the house. So she was going to let us go to Diagon Alley. It was going to be so much fun, just us, no adults. So everyone went to get ready after breakfast.

At around 12, we were all ready to go. We were going in pairs, but damn, Fred went with George, Harry with Ron and me with Ginny. I mean Ginny is my friend, but I would have rather gone with Fred. Anyway, when we got there the twins thought it might be fun to go to their shop and hang out for a bit, so we did. It was amazing! They had so many cool little gadgets, and prank foods and games! We even got to play with a few things. After a while I stared to stray from the rest of the group and went to the back of the little shop to see if there was anything interesting, and there was. They had a whole collection of joke books, potion books, art books and some random ones. As I was looking I heard someone behind me.

"Find anything interesting?"

I whipped around to see who it was. It was Fred. "Oh yeah, I didn't know you guys actually had books. I thought you were trying to get away from them." I said with a smile.

"Yeah it's always fun to have a few joke books around though." He said.

I smiled and turned back to the books. I kept looking and found a book I might be interested in. 'Fun Pranks for the Holidays'.

"This sounds like a fun book." I said turning around.

"Oh yeah, I actually remember writing that with George a few years ago."

"Oh you wrote this?" I looked at the book and his and George's name were at the bottom.

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah of course, I think it's really cool." I said blushing slightly.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. And then……………. Ron came around the corner and ruined the best moment of my life. I mean I know nothing was happening (yet) but it was nice being alone. But Ron had to ruin it.

"Do you have any more chocolate frogs left Fred?"

"I don't know they would be in the back though." Fred replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh ok," Ron said just about to walk away. "What are you guys doing back here…. Alone?"

"We were just looking at the books, Ronald." I informed him.

"Oh." Then he walked into the back.

"Well, oh… um I would like to buy this book. Would that be ok?"

"Oh it's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind and George won't mind."

"He won't?"

"Well maybe he will but its fine, I'll take care of it." He said smiling at me. He has a really nice smile.

"Ok, well thanks."

"Come on you two, we are going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Harry said poking his head from the corner.

"We're coming" Fred said.

So we went to the front of the store and headed for the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch there. Then we walked around a little bit. After a few hours of walking around and yes we did do some shopping, we headed back home.

- -

Sorry its took me a few days to update. But here it is! I should have the next chapter up in a few days! R&R!


	4. Spin the bottle T or D

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot to do this week. But anyway, here is my next chapter! Enjoy!

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

Well another two weeks went by with not really anything to do. We did get to go to Diagon alley a few more times and I did buy some really cute stuff. Anyway, there is another two weeks left until school starts! So when it was Monday, exactly two weeks to go, Ginny and I were sitting on the porch waiting to see if our letters were on their way. Well after about an hour of waiting, we both assumed that today was not the day. So we went inside to wash up for dinner. After dinner everyone was 'tired' so we went to get ready for bed. After a few hours of being 'a sleep' Ginny and I heard a knock at the door.

"Ginny, Hermione." Ron whispered. "Wake up!"

Ginny got up and opened the door. "What?"

"Do you guys want to play a game?" George said rather mischievously.

Ginny looked at me smiling and looked back at her brothers. "What kind of game?"

The next thing I knew Ginny and I were in the boys' room sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle. Really if they want to kiss me this bad, they should just do it!

"Now this might look like a simple game of spin the bottle," Fred began.

Then George picked up. "Well it's not spin the bottle. It's spin the bottle truth or dare."

Fred picked up again. "Now you probably know how to play this, but in case you don't,"

Then George said, "The rules are simple. This first person spins the bottle when it lands on someone, you must ask truth or dare."

Fred said, "Then, if the person chooses dare, you can make them do what ever you want." He said with a smirk.

George picked up, "One more thing, no chickens."

"So no matter how outrageous or stupid it may seem, you must carry out the task." Fred finished.

"So, are we ready to begin?" George asked.

Everyone nodded their head. This was just great. If Ginny gets the chance to truth or dare me, I am not safe either way.

"So Harry how about you go first?"

"Ok…" Harry said hesitantly.

He reached out to the middle and spun the bottle. It went round and round and round and round, and well you get the point. Finally it stopped on Ginny.

"Alright Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

Ginny looked at me and I smiled. This is going to be good.

"Ummm….. Tr- tr-……Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to..." He lets his eyes wonder a bit trying to think of something really good. "I dare you to make out with Hermione."

"What eww! No offence Hermione."

"None taken!" I said disgusted.

All the guys smirked at this. They all obviously liked this idea. So I looked at Ginny and she looked at me. We got closer to each other and as soon as our lips touched, I was numb. I never thought I would be making out with my best friend! It was really disturbing! Since we were forced to make out, after about 3 minutes we came apart and sat down. All the guys mouths' were open. I guess it was their first time they had seen something 'so awesome' (in guy terms.) So when we took our seat Ginny spun the bottle, oh and who did it land on...me. It's fate, it was meant for Ginny to ask me the question.

"Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

Alright, I had to think about this one. It was either say truth and her ask me, 'Do you like any of my brothers and who is it if you do?' or I say dare and she say make out with Fred for five minutes.

"Umm…"

Well I don't really want our first kiss to be because of a dare, but it would be really nice to be in his arms, so I had to go with,

"Truth."

"Alright, Is it true that…." She looked at me for a second. Here it comes. "You loathe everyone bone in Draco Malfoy's body?"

My eyes were closed waiting for the question I told you about before, but I guess she knew she I don't anyone to know. She really is a good friend.

"No, actually I have had a secret passion of love for him. I wish he was here right now so I could make love to him!" I said with so much drama and with a straight face. Everyone gasped.

"Of course I loathe him Ginny!" I said laughing. Then there was a sigh of relief.

"You guys actually thought I liked him!" I said laughing more. "Well anyway here I go."

So I spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. It looked like it was going to stop right on Fred, but it had to go that one more inch to Ron. What luck! Not…

"Ok.. Ron, T or D?"

"Uhh, Truth."

"Ok, is it true that if you had the chance you would make out with me?"

"Yeah! I mean…..sure."

"Uh huh," I said rolling my eyes.

Now it was Ron's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Fred of course.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

He looked at me and smiled. " Dare."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Oh, well ummm."

Fred smiled. "Umm I dare you to….. to go downstairs and drink three full glasses of dad's rum."

He stared at Ron for a moment and got up, and opened the door.

"Someone has to go down with you to make sure you do it." Ron said.

"I will!" I said jumping up and heading out the door with Fred.

"No hesitation there huh?"

"Oh uh… yeah, well it was getting a little stuffy so I needed to get out for a few minutes. Plus this is going to be fun watching this." I said smiling and blushing madly.

So we got down to the kitchen and he opened the pantry. There were a few different types but none were open but one bottle. So he took the bottle out and drank it from there.

"I thought he said three glasses." I said being so naïve.

"Yeah but they won't know that will they? Unless…." He looked at me with the cutest eyes.

"As far as I know you did drink three glasses." I said smiling.

So we talked for a while as he was drinking. The smell of the rum was dreadful though, but just being with him made up for that. After about 15 minutes, he finished it up and we headed up stairs. We got up to the room and we sat back down.

"Anyone have a mint or something to get the taste out?" Fred asked.

"Yeah hold on." Ron got up and got a few peppermints. Fred stuck them all in his mouth, and then spun the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on……… TBC!

- -

Muhahaha I am evil! Cliff Hanger! Well I hope you like this chapter! I will hopefully update soon!


	5. T and D part 2 and Letters

Thanks for all the great reviews! Here is my next chapter!

We left off at: So we talked for a while as he was drinking. The smell of the rum was dreadful though, but just being with him made up for that. After about 15 minutes, he finished it up and we headed up stairs. We got up to the room and we sat back down.

"Anyone have a mint or something to get the taste out?" Fred asked.

"Yeah hold on." Ron got up and got a few peppermints. Fred stuck them all in his mouth, and then spun the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on

Now on with the story!

_**Hermione's POV**_

It felt like the spin Fred made took the longest. But it finally slowed down, and it landed on…………. George! What! This wasn't supposed to happen! That bottle does not want me to get with Fred does it!

"Truth or Dare?" Fred asked.

"Well, either way you are going to find a way to embarrass the shit out of me so why not dare." George said laughing.

"Alright, I dare you to go out to the lake and strip in front of us and jump in.

There were numerous 'ewwws'

"Alright I'll do it. Come on everyone."

So everyone got on a pair of slippers and we headed toward the steps. Down the steps we went then out the door, and then we walked to the lake. This was going to be really weird. But actually, it would be like seeing Fred, because I mean they are twins, identical twins at that! But it's not the same as Fred. Wait what am I thinking! This is really gross!

So we got to the lake and everything was so quiet and peaceful. The lake was making a beautiful mirror of the sky. And then, George took his slippers off, then his shirt (nice abs by the way), then his socks, pants and…….boxers. He was actually not half bad looking. I mean I tried to turn away but I think the mix between shock, pleasure, and well mainly shock kept me from moving my head. Ginny also couldn't turn away, partly because the fact it was so weird.

George turned around and showed us all his glory. That is what made my mouth drop, but let's not go into detail. Then he jumped in the lake.

"I will never look at you the same way again George!" Ginny yelled out to her brother.

He just laughed. After a few minutes of swimming, he climbed out, dried off, put his clothes on, and we headed back inside. When we got back, It was his turn to spin the bottle. At this point it was about 1:30am. It went round and round and then slowly stopped on Harry.

"Alright Harry, T or D?"

"Uh, I will take a dare." He said smiling.

"I dare you to go in the closet and make out with Hermione for five minutes."

"What is with making out with me tonight!" I yelled in a whispered tone.

"Well I don't know. It just seems right, go on now into the closet."

So Harry and I got up and went in the closet. He shut the door and turned around to me. This was going to be really awkward. Because I mean, Harry is like my brother. So Harry turned around and looked at me.

"Well I guess…..umm…This is really weird."

"I know Harry, but a dare is a dare."

"Yeah I guess so…Well let's get this over with."

As he was leaning in, I thought did he really just say that? "Did you really just say that?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Let's get it over with?"

"Well yeah, you do want to get it over with right?"

"Well yeah, but it just sounded bad the way you put it."

"Oh sorry."

I looked into his eyes and just decided to go in for the kiss. He wasn't to shabby actually. And after I closed my eyes I imagined Fred's face. After what seemed like 10 seconds, Harry broke the kiss and said the 5 minutes were up. I nodded and we went out.

"So Harry how was she?" I over heard Ron ask Harry.

"She was actually a really good kisser."

"Cool," is Ron had to say. I swear! Boys sometimes!

Well Harry then went and spun the spinner, it landed on Ron.

"Alright Ron Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"Ok, would you go out with Ginny if you had to?"

Ron looked at Ginny. "No! She's my sister!"

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said.

"What! You would want to go out with me!"

"No! But if I had to I would!"

So the truth and Dare game went on for another few hours. Then finally at around 4:45, Ginny and I went back to our room and everyone went to sleep. The next day, Tuesday, everyone woke up around 1o'clock in the afternoon. I actually woke up early because I had a dream about the night before. I once again helped with breakfast. It's actually pretty fun cooking. I never noticed it before.

Later that day………..

Later on when everyone was awake, we were sitting outside when we saw a few owls flying toward the house. When they got close enough they dropped a letter for each of us. I got two. We sat down and read the letters. My first letter read:

_Dear Student, _

_The new school year approaches with haste. We hope you had a wonderful summer, but now is the time to start heading back to Diagon Alley for supplies and robes. But first you need your list and here it is: _

_School Robes_

_Formal Robes_

_Quill_

_Ink_

_Parchment_

_Books_

_Owl / cat / rat_

_I hope you have a great rest of the summer! We will see you this September. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I read the letter. It was the same old, same old. Then I opened the next letter. It read:

_To Miss Hermione Granger:_

_Congratulations Miss Granger! You have received the honor of being Head Girl for your last year at Hogwarts! Everything that needs to be explained to you will be explained on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts. You will be informed of Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express also. I hope you have a wonderful summer! Again I congratulate you. I look for to seeing you return this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Oh Merlin! I got Head Girl!"

"What?" Ginny said coming over to read my letter.

"I got Head Girl!"

"That's wonderful Hermione!" Fred said as he came over and gave me a hug. I nearly melted.

"Congrats Hermione!" I heard from many people. I told all of them thanks multiple times.

We all talked about it more until it was dinner time. We all went inside for dinner.

"Hermione made Head Girl mum!" Ginny excitedly told her mother.

"Oh did you now! That's wonderful!"

"Yes congratulations Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said as he patted me on the back.

"Thank you."

"So who's Head Boy?" asked Fred, of all people.

"Oh well I won't know until the train ride."

"Oh."

So we all finished eating dinner and then we went to go get ready for bed, Because tomorrow, we get to go to Diagon Alley.

- -

Well yes! I have done it! I updated twice in one night! Only because I was really bored and because I don't know how much I am going to update this week, but I will try. Thanks for all the great reviews! They keep me going! Hope you like the chapter!


	6. Will You?

Thank you guys sooo much for all the fantastic reviews! I love you all! Here is the next chapter!

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

The next day I woke up pretty late, well for me. I woke up around 9:30 and went downstairs for breakfast. But when I got downstairs, there was nothing on the table or anything cooking. And there was no one in there. I looked around for a few minutes to let my eyes adjust to the light that was coming from the windows. I sat down at the table and someone came downstairs. It was Mrs. Weasley all ready to go. But go where.

"Hermione dear! Why aren't you dressed?" She said to me.

"What do you mean? Dressed for what?"

"Have you forgotten? We are going to Diagon Alley for supplies today."

Oh! I knew I was forgetting something. "Oh yeah, I'll go get dressed now."

"Alright, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

10 minutes! I can't get ready that fast! So as soon as she said that I raced up the stairs to go to Ginny's room to find some clothes. But on the way up I got a little sight from heaven, Fred was changing in his room and I saw him with his shirt off. I looked for a second and sped off to Ginny's room. When I was finished getting dressed went downstairs and waited by the fire place. Fred and I were the only one's ready. We both stood there in silence when finally Fred broke the silence.

"So how did you sleep?" Kind of lame question, but sweet too.

"Great….you?"

"Fine, just…just fine." He said looking down.

Something was bugging him, I could tell. Ever since we played Truth or Dare he had been a little distracted.

"Um Hermione can I asked you something?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Um…When you went in the closet with Harry did you guys actually…..kiss?" Did he just ask that? Awww.

"Well yeah, it was a dare. And-"

"Are we all ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as everyone came in the room.

"Ready," I said.

I looked back at Fred and he was looking everywhere but at me. What was bugging him?

As everyone was arriving in Diagon Alley in pairs we set off to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there everyone sat down and Mrs. Weasley spoke. "As soon as we are done with Breakfast I need you all to pick a partner to do your shopping with."

We all looked at our partners we thought we would have then I looked at Fred and he mouthed 'be my partner?' I nodded back and turned to Ginny. I whispered, "I am going to be partners with Fred." She looked up at me and smiled and nodded. I smiled back. Mrs. Weasley came back to the table with some trays o food and everyone began to dig in.

As everyone was finishing up, I saw Fred tell George that me and him were going to be partners. When everyone was done, we set off with our partners. As we were walking side by side I had to ask.

"So any particular reason you wanted to be my partner?"

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Suddenly, Fred stopped walking and grabbed my arm and dragged me into a small alley.

"Ok, I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Ok…."

"When you kissed Harry and Ginny, it kind of….made me jealous." He said while starting to blush.

"Oh," is all I could say.

"And that when Ginny picked you that I was hoping you would say Dare so that maybe, we could… kiss."

I stood there speechless. This was so awesome! Fred liked me! He wanted to kiss me! I then smiled at thinking this.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because Fred… Well I was going to say dare, but….I was afraid you didn't like me like that and I wanted to make sure you actually liked me before we kissed or anything."

Sounds really cheesy but hey I can't help the way I am! Before I knew what was happening Fred rapped his arms around me and began to kiss me. It was really breathtaking. Literally, I had been wanting this for weeks now. I then rapped my arms around him and began to kiss back. He slowly backed me up against the alley wall and ran his hands up and down my back. This gave me chills I was so overjoyed with everything. And then, all hell broke loose.

"Aww how cute! Looks like the Weasel found the mudblood."

We suddenly ripped apart. It was! It couldn't be! NOT NOW! Yes, it was Draco Malfoy. Of all the times he could screw up my life he had to pick the time when I was actually getting somewhere with Fred.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Fred said as he stood up strait.

"Oooh, big scary Weasel going to pounce me now are you?" Draco said smirking.

"What do you want!" I said repeating Fred's question.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you, to ruin the rest of your summer of course, that this year I will be Head Boy and you will have to listen to me all year."

"No your not!" I said in a calm panicked voice. Not the kind where you were saying yeah right what ever. It was the kind where you were trying to convince yourself that he wasn't because if he was he was going to be living with me for the next year!

"Yes I am." He said as his smirked faded away.

"No….your…not." I said my eyes getting wider by the second.

"Alright Granger are you done?" He said getting agitated.

"You can't be Head boy Malfoy! Because I am Head Girl!"

What was left of his famous smirk left his face.

"You have got to be bloody kidding?" He said monotone.

I just looked at him. Then I looked at Fred with his eyes wide open too.

"I can't live with a mudblood for the whole damn YEAR!" He said as calmly as he could be with this new information.

"Well I don't find you exactly prince charming to live with either."

"Wait! We will be living with each other too?"

"You really are as dense as you seem."

"Hey you can't insult me. Now I am going to sort this out! I am not going to live with you!" He sort of yelled then he walked off in a rage.

Fred and I just watched him and laughed then he turned around. "Now where were we?" He said as he slowly went into another kiss. He was really good at kissing. He made my heart skip a few beats. After a few seconds of heaven, I broke the kiss.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked. Well I got to know!

"What do you mean?" Oh Merlin, do I have to explain everything?

"Are a… a couple or something?" I said. I am so confused.

"Well." He smiled, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

My smile got so big. Not scary big, but you know what I mean. "Yes!" I said then I hugged him. After a long hug, we left the small alley and headed for the book store. When we got to there, we split up for a few minutes got our text books for the year ahead, paid and we went on our way to the supply store. You know for like quills, ink, parchment, that sort of thing. And to our surprise, Ginny and George were in there.

"Fred I'll be right back. Ginny come here." I said as I walked around the isles.

"Ok guess what?"

"What! Tell me why you are so happy!" she said with a smile.

"Ok well as Fred and I were going to get supplies and stuff he took me into an alley way and well lets just say, we're a couple!" I said in an excited whisper.

"Are you serious? That's great Hermione!" She said hugging me.

So we continue talking for a few minutes and then go back to Fred and George. We continued shopping for our things for a few more hours then we headed home. When we got there obviously Harry and Ron did know Fred and I were going out, because when they saw Fred and me walk through the fireplace holding hands they both flipped.

"You're going out with Fred!" Ron asked rather hoarsely.

"Yeah, it happened right after breakfast." I said smiling.

"But why?" oh Ron must I explain?

"Well Ron when a boy likes a certain girl and a girl likes a certain-"

"I know why! But why him and not me!" Ron got quiet and began to blush madly. Then he headed for his room.

"Wow that was unexpected. Did he really just say that?"

"Let me go talk to him." Fred said. He is so nice.

So Fred left the room and I went to talk to Ginny more.

**_Fred's POV_**

So as Hermione went to talk to Ginny, I went upstairs to sort this little, how should I put it….dilemma between us. See we both really like Hermione. But it looks like I got to her first. Hey I should just say that.

'Knock knock'

"What do you want?" I heard Ron say rather sheepishly as if he were going to have another out burst like that again.

"It's me, Fred. Can I come in?" I say as I walk through the door.

"Well since you're already in I guess so."

"So what was that?"

"What?"

"What you said down there? Where did that come from?"

"Well I do like Hermione, but that doesn't matter anymore. You got her first."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You read my mind. I was going to say just that to you."

Just then Hermione came in the door. "Are you guys done?"

"Almost. I think we need to all three talk."

- -

Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. And for that I am rewarding you with Hermione and Fred as a couple! Lol, well I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if there are typos but I didn't have time to read over it. I will update soon!


	7. Talk and Late!

Hey guys! Well sorry I have not updated in a while. I had a school field trip on Saturday and then Friday and Thursday I was busy at school. Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Purplewonder- TBC means to be continued.

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

"What about?" there is nothing to talk about.

"Well actually I think Ron needs to talk."

"Why do I have to talk!"

"Because you are the one who blew up down there."

"Oh…..Well fine. Hermione…..um, ever since. No, um, ever since I first saw you in the living room, I thought you were… beautiful.

I began to blush at this statement. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and I have kind of been waiting to ……..ask you out. But now that you are going to out with…Fred, I can't do that. Do you really like him?"

"Ron are you ok?" Ron was getting really red. I think we over embarrassed him.

"Yes Ron! Now I think we all need to leave you alone and…..you can do whatever."

"Yeah I think I will do that." Ron said going over to his bed.

Fred and I started heading out when Ron said. "Hermione could you wait for a minute?" I looked at Fred and nodded and went back over to Ron. After Fred had left the room Ron started.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked in a depressed tone.

Uh how about looks, humor, and he actually like me and I like him. "I don't know, but I just like him. I can't help it." I say giving him a soft smile.

"Oh, well I guess I won't keep you."

"Alright I'll see you later." Then I walk out the door.

As I get out into the hall Fred grabs me in hi arms and began to kiss me. We kissed for a few seconds then I brake. "What's that for?" I say smiling.

"What so now I have to have a reason to kiss you?" he said sarcastically.

"Why, yes you do." I also say sarcastically.

We continued to make out in the hall for another six or seven minutes and then we headed for the dinner table. After dinner, Fred and I said good night and we all went to bed.

The next two weeks went by like a flash. Fred and I were doing great to. Ron was still a little in the blue but Harry help him out of it a bit. So today is the train ride and the worst part of it is seeing Malfoy. I still can't believe I have to live with him for a year.

When I wake up its already 8:30, and no one is awake.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up its 8:30."

"Wha- what? It's 8:30?" Ginny says as she gradually understand we are about to be late.

- -

Sorry I have to cut it short guys! But I forgot I have homework! I just wanted to get something out for you to read. I will try and update soon!


	8. Train Ride

Hey guys! I am sooo happy! School is almost out and I am soon going to get my own room again! But anyway, sorry about how short the last chapter was, I thought my parents were going to take my computer out of their room. But I guess its tomorrow or the next day, but I stop updating for a while, it's because my computer got turned off and the internet taken away. But for now I am going to update as much as I can! Enjoy!

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

It was already 8:30 and no one was up! We had to be there at 10:30. Ginny and I quickly got up and I headed for the shower. It seemed that no one was up yet. After my shower, I went downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"What is everyone doing? It's already 9 o'clock."

Everyone looked up and looked at the clock, then turned back to me.

"Well kids don't just stand there! Go get ready!" Mrs. Weasley urged everyone up.

Everyone hopped up and ran upstairs.

"Did you not realize what time it was?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I guess I was so used to summer, it completely slipped my mind. Well I have to go get ready now." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed up the stairs.

Everyone was ready at about 9:45 and we all used the floo network to go to the Leaky Cauldron, then we walked the rest of the way to the train station. We made it there just at 10:15. Once we got on the train, we found two compartments near the back that could fit all 6 of us. Fred, Ginny, Harry and me sat in one and George and Ron sat in the other.

It was now 10:45 and we were on our way to Hogwarts, for the very last time. Accept for Ginny of course, but really this was our last year here. Practically our whole lives have been spent here and its now coming to a close.

"I need all the prefects and Head boy and Head girl to please come to the professors lounge at this time." A voice that I am sure was Professor McGonagall's said.

"Well that's me. I'll be back in a little bit." I said standing up. I gave Fred a little peck on the lips and then went into the hall and closed the door.

As I was walking through the hall, I heard a bit of yelling coming from one of the compartments. "Get the bloody hell off of me!" Then a compartment door burst open right I front of me, and yup you guessed it, Malfoy.

"Did you not just here that they called for me you twit?"

"Oh but Draco! I'll be lonely."

"Well that's just too damn bad!" he yelled at Pansy.

I was just standing there trying my hardest not to laugh when he shut the door and turned around to look at me.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Oh I just love to see you get tormented for a change."

"Haha." He said sarcastically, and then began to walk away. I followed, what I had no choice.

"So have you figured anything out so that we won't have to live with each other this year?"

"Yes actually. I came up with the perfect solution." I said in a smart-alecky way.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah? What is it then?"

"You could say you have had a change of heart and you would rather not be Head Boy this year."

He just stared at me. "You really think I am that stupid?"

I raised an eye-brow, and I was about to say….

"Don't answer that." He said before I could answer him.

We continued to walk down the hall in silence until we came to a skinny door that had the words Professors Lounge inscribed on it. Malfoy opened the door and we walked in.

"Alright sit, sit, sit," said a very rushed professor McGonagall.

"Where are all the prefects?" I asked.

"I have already given them their schedules and they went on. Now I must explain to you your duties."

So we took a seat and Malfoy was the of course the first to speak, "Do I really have to live with Granger for the year?"

"Unless you would like to forfeit your spot as Head Boy yes you must live in the same apartment as Miss Granger. You two will have separate rooms. But you must share one bathroom and a common room. Now your password will be nimbus. Do not give your password to anyone unless it is an emergency. Every weekend you will have rounds from 11pm to 3am. All you have to do is go around to each common room make sure every one is in bed and scout the halls. That is about it, if you have any questions ask Professor Dumbledore or myself. You may now go back to your compartments."

After she had finished, we stood up and headed out. "Are you sure you don't want to decline?"

"Oh, I am positive." He said walking ahead of me.

As Malfoy got further away I slowed my walking down. I don't know why I just wanted to think. I was going to have to spend a lot of time with Malfoy this year. I would have to live with him, sometimes eat with him, go to meetings with him, and go to classes with him. In fact I think I would be spending more time with him than Fred!

As I continued walking I saw Malfoy sitting alone in a compartment and he looked a little pissed off. Ok he looked really p.oed. So being the curious person I am I open the door and said. "What's wrong with you now?"

"None of your damn business."

I looked at him like I didn't believe him. "Look why do you even care?" he asked irritated.

"Because I am a very curious person, and I like to know things."

"Right, well fine. It's that thing that won't leave me alone!"

"Pansy?"

"Yeah Pansy! I try and leave she climbs all over me. If she hears something about me it's automatically, 'that's my boyfriend!' And to tell you the truth I would never go out with her! I only use her when I am bored."

Uses her? Ok I don't really want to know. "Well then why do you give her any attention?"

"Why not?"

"But why?"

"Why-, never mind. Just, it doesn't matter. Now you know that I am tormented with every day, happy?"

I pretend to think for a moment with my finger tapping my chin looking around the compartment. "Yup! Now, Mr. Draco Malfoy, I will see you later." I say in a mischievously happy tone. Then I walk out of the compartment and down the hall. When I get back to my compartment I see Fred and Harry looking out the window with Ginny's head on Harry's lap sleeping. I opened the compartment door slowly so I didn't wake Ginny. I took the seat next to Fred and kissed him on the cheek. Then I laid my head on his lap and took a nice long nap.

- -

Hey that rhymed! Lol, anyway, I hope you like that chapter! I know I said I wasn't going to have the internet for a while but my parents didn't enforce moving my computer, so I am safe for now. I should have my own room in about a week and that means internet in my room! Yay! So please bare with me until the 23rd, cause that is when school is out, I will have my own room (hopefully) and the craziness will calm down. Heehee. Well I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	9. Stalker and Welcome Back

Hello everyone! Well sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have wanted to but my computer got a virus and the internet is not hooked up downstairs yet. But I think sometime this week I am going to get everything fixed. Until then I am going to write this chapter on the family computer. If there are alot of typos I am really sorry, I will try and fix them later. Well I hope you guys like this chapter!

- -

_**Hermione's POV**_

I took quite a long nap. It lasted about an hour and a half. When I woke up I woke up to Fred, Harry, and Ginny still sleeping. I sat up slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light when Malfoy yanked the door open, waking everyone up of course.

"Come on Granger, time to patrol."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, we have to go through the train and make sure the kids are 'behaving'." He smirked.

"Fine," I said yawning. "Lets go."

I got up slowly and went out into the hall and began walking.

"Did I wake you from your beauty sleep?" Draco said sarcastically.

"To your disappointment, no you didn't. But you did wake Fred, Harry, and Ginny."

"Good," he said with a satisfying smile. "So you want to take the front or back of the train?"

"I'll take the front."

"Good, you get the first years."

I stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Well since all the first yearers don't know where to sit they all go to the front." He said smirking.

"And why the hell didn't I know know that!"

"Because you're book smart, not socially smart." He did not just call me socially retarded!

He turned around to cover the back part of the train, I kept walking towards... the front of the train.

Not that I have anything agianst first years, but they are brats! They think they own the school! So I continued walking and went to the second to first car, this is where I start. I walked down the halls looking through the glass doors making sure no one was misbehaving, which at first they were all getting aquainted with eachother. But then these two little guys who I could tell were going to be slytherins were picking on this little girl. I opened the compartment door and said:

"Is everyhing alright in here."

"What the hell do you want?" the small blonde boy spat at me. I was appalled I mean I don't even curse unless I am really mad.

"Well first off I need you name."

"Brady Evens, why?"

I took out a quill and small parchment and wrote it down. "Because as soon as you are sorted I am taking 10 points off you house."

"Wha-"

"Second, please leave this little girl alone. Did she do anything to you?"

"And third, are you by any chance related to the Malfoys?"

"What?"

"Sorry, just some really sick humor."

"Whatever," he said standing up. And remember , this little guy is only like what 11, 12 at the most and he was standing up to me confrontationally. "And who are you to tell me to leave Lacy alone, take points away, and who are the Malfoys? I mean, I know you are not old enough to be a professor."

"Oh well, lose the attitude because I am head girl and have the option of making your life a living hell. Now go to another compartment."

He scowled at me for a moment but then left. I smiled at my power and then looked at I am assuming her name was lacy and said, " Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks a bunch! He has been hitting on me ever since we got on the train. I was thinking about complaining to somone in charge that he was sexually harrasing me." She smiled. "But thanks."

"Oh no problem. Just think, I have to live with someone like that this year!"

"You do? Thats awful, is it Malfoy?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Know just that you asked if Brady was related to him."

"Oh yeah. Well I guess-"

"Granger! You are not on patrol to converse with first yearers come on."

"I am coming Malfoy, keep your pants on!"

He left the compartment and waited in the hall. "Is that Malfoy?" Lacy said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, real charmer isn't he."

"He is a total hottie!"

I looked at her for a second, I have never thought about him like that and I hope I never will. "Are you talking about the poor excuse for a human?"

"Yes," she said dreamily.

"Ok well I am going to leave you to fantisise about him I have to finish my round. If you have any more trouble with Brady just ask for Hermione Granger."

"Who's that?"

"Me," I say smiling.

"Oh, ok I will. Hey thanks again."

"No problem."

With that I went out into the hall. "You take forever Granger!"

"Oh come on."

"What at least I have finished my round."

"Yeah well I am going now, would you like to take the first car?"

"Sure why not."

_**Draco's POV**_

Granger finished that car while I went to finish the first car. As I was walking I heard someone walking behind me, I assumed it was Granger and stopped walking, so did she. I turned around and saw it wasn't Granger, but it was that girl Granger was talking to.

"What do you want?"

"You,"

"What?"

"Oh I..I..I.. I mean I need you to show me where the... bathroom is." She said smiling. What a weirdo!

"Umm, I have to... go...somewhere." I said slowly as she looked at me like a dog looks at food. She was really fresking me out. I began to walk down the hall and looked back she was heading back to her compartment, thank Merlin! I finished the car and didn't have any trouble. I started heading back to the back of the train, trying my hardest no to be seen by Pansy. I finally made it back to the very back of the last car. I sat down in the very last compartment and went to sleep.I woke up about 2 hours later. I wasn't alone.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

I opened my eyes a little, " holy shit! What do you want with me?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking confused.

"What do I mean? Your damn stalking me!"

"Oh no I am not." she said as she was switching seats closer to me.

"Ok, well just leave me alone!" I said as I stood up and went out the compartment door.

I know to get away from this freak I had to sit in a full compartment. So I walked down and found one. I opened the door and went in.

"Ok I know this sounds weird but can I sit here?"

"Ummmm," Weasle f said.

"Why?" Potter said rather bitterly.

"Well I have had a change of heart, I want to be your friends." I said sarcastically. "Look there is this little first year girl who is stalking me!"

"Come on Malfoy, you sit here right-next-to-me." Hermione said as she patted the seat. I looked at her for a moment thinking how she could hurt me, but I didn't come up with anything. I sat down as far away as I could from them all, which wasn't far at all. everything was quiet for a few hours. Then Hermione stroke up conversation around 6:30.

"So when's the wedding Malfoy?" she said mockingly.

"Haha," I said.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Finally the train stopped and Malfoy and I got out first. We went to sit in the Head carriage and waited for everyone to get situated. I kept thinking about how I had to live with him for the whole year. I am so glad Fred is okay with this. I would have thought he would be insanly jealous.

Finally the carriage began to move. We got up to the school and we went into the great hall. We sat down at our table's and waited for everyone to get in the great hall. Finally Fred and the rest of the crew came in. Fred sat down next to me and I gave him a kiss.

"Hey, how was the ride with Malfoy?"

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary." I smiled.

A few moments later Dumbledore stood up and began.

"Welcome back to another year at hogwarts. Now I would like to start the year off by sorting the first years."

We watched the first years be sorted. Those two boys earlier were in slytherin, and Lacy was sorted into Ravenclaw. After that Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Now to begin the night, I would like to introduce the Head boy and Head Girl. Please stand Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Everyone clapped. I began to blush, I usually don't get that much attention. But I was happy either way. We sat down and he started up again. "Now I want to remind you and for some inform you all that the forbiden forest is is off limits."

His speech went on and on and then it finally ended. The food sprouted from the table and everyone dug in. After about an hour of eating, everything was gone and everyone was full. Everyone but Malfoy and me was excused. We went up to Dumbledore and we got the password and our patrol schedule.

After that Malfoy and I went to our dormitory. It was beautiful! There was a roaring fire inthe fireplace with a red and gold couch. There was one large desk that could fit two people. There were two bookcases filled with books, and the two staircases that led up to our rooms had costomized rugs going all the way up. The My staircase had a rug that was red with a gold border and small gold lions on bordering the border. It was the same on Malfoys accept it was green with silver and it had snakes.

The room was magnifacent! It was all cherry wood. My comforter was red and in the middle was the gryffindor crest in gold. It was beautiful. Malfoy I assume was the same just slytherin colors. I went to bed early just because it was that or stay up with Malfoy.

- -

Well I hope you guys like this chapter! Things are really going to get going now they are at school! Again I am sorry if there are alot of typos. I won't be here until next week so have fun with this chapter. Please Review!


	10. The first day

Hey guys! I am not going to be here for another week so I won't be able to update. When I get back I will update again. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!

Again I am sorry for any typos. lol

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hermione's POV**_

That morning I woke up to the sun trickleing my face with warmth. I just laid in bed for awhile just looking around the room thinking out cool it was that I am to be head girl this year. I have been working up to this piont since the first day I stepped foot in this school.

After a few minutes of thinking, I sat up in my bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and got into the shower. After my shower, I got out and went into my room and picked out a pair of army green capris and a black spaghetti-strap. I got dressed and headed downstairs. It was Saterday so no school. I was planning on spending the day with Fred. When I got down in the common room I saw Malfoy sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" I said as I hit him on the head with a pillow.

He stirred a little bit and I left the pillow on his head. He lifted his head a little and his eyes were slightly slitted.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He said groggily.

"Get up it's already 12."

"No it's not, it's only 9:30.

"So,"is all I came up with." Well I am leaving"

"Great, I'll make sure I note it." he said sarcastically.

I gave him a sneer which I am sure he missed because his head was buried in the couch. I went out and began to walk down the hall. I got to the welcome hall and waited for Fred. While I was waiting I saw Lacy, the one that was supposedly stalking him.

"Oh Hermione! Hi, um where's Draco."

"Hi, well first, why are you calling him Dr- Draco." I had to choke the last part out. " And he is sleeping in the Head's common room."

"Oh ok, well bye!"

Ok maybe Malfoy was right about her. Anyway, at that moment Fred came up and lightly kissed me on the lips. I felt like I could fly. hmmm... Well anyway, we headed down to Hogsmead.

_**Draco's POV**_

This morning I woke up to the mudblood whacking me in the head with a damn pillow. Now thanks to her, I am awake and in the bathroom taking a shower. After I was done with my shower I heard a knock on the door. So I went downstairs and opened the portrait.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What was that Draco."

"It's Malfoy to you."

"Oh," she smiled at this. Why? "Ok, Malfoy." Then she smiled even more at this. This girl needs a hobby, other than me.

"Listen, I need to get dressed could you wait here."

"No you don't." She said.

"Yeah, I do."

Her smile faded. I closed the door on her and went back up stairs. I got to the bathroom and there was another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. When I opened the door the girl jumped me! I fell to the ground and she began to make out with me. At first there was shock, and that's about it. Then I heard a loud 'ahem!' The phyco bitch stopped her snogging and we looked up at Granger and the older Weasel.

"This is not how it looks." I said jumping up. To make things worse, my towl fell off. I quickly picked it up and ran upstairs.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Fred and I quickly got bored at Hogsmead, so we decided togo back to the common room for some...alone time. We got up there and saw that the portrait door was open. We got up to the door and saw Lacy, on top I might add, snogging Malfoy. It was a sight to make your eyes sore.

"Ahem!" I said as loud as I could.

They both stopped.

"This is not how it looks." Malfoy said jumping. Then to make matters even more hilarious, his towel fell down, and he has nothing to be ashamed about. Then he quickly grabbed his towel and ran up the stairs.

"Fred I think you better go. And could you take our little friend."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said with a slight frown. He picked up Lacy and went down the hall.

I went upstairs trying not to laugh at what just happened.

"Knock, Knock. Malfoy? We have a meeting to attend to."

"Who the hell is that! She has been stalking me since the train."

I was still trying not to laugh. " Come on open the door."

"I am not dressed. Unless you liked what you saw." I have a boyfriend thank you very much!

"No thank you. The is Lacy. She was being picked on by a couple of boys. When you came into the compartment, that is when it started."

He then opened the door where a emerald green turtle neck with black pants. I made the mistake of raising an eyebrow.

"Damn! I really must look good."

"You flatter yourself way to much."

We headed downstairs and went out the portrait door. Then we made it to Dumbledore's office. After our meeting, we headed toward the great hall for lunch. I sat down next to fred. We had a wonderful lunch, nothing out of the ordinary.

After lunchI went to the common room to read for a while. When I got there Malfoy was already there reading a book.

"Come to join me mudblood."

"Sure, whatever puts your mind at ease."

I went over to one other the bookcases and picked just a random fairy tale. It was called _Living in a Dream. _I then went over to the couch and began to read.

_I turned around to look at my house for the last time. I know I would never be returning again. Now that I know the truth about my past, I can go and become a better witch. My name is Lily Woods, I just found out recently that I am a muggle born witch. I always dreamed of being one, but I never thought it would be real. I know nothing yet. I know you are supposed to go to school for this kind of thing, but I was never told about it until I was 17. I just recently turned _Granger _18. Granger._

I looked up for a moment. "What Malfoy."

"What are you reading?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I am just bored."

"It's called Living in a Dream." I told him.

"Really? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"What do you mean, that sort of thing?"

"Fiction. I always thought you were in it to learn somthing new."

He began to move closer to me. I scooted the opposite way. "Oh well you learn somthing every day don't you."

He scooted closer. Why is he doing this? "I guess you do."

I decided he wasn't going to scoot any closer so I jumped up and went to sit in one of the arm chairs. "Oh, am I making you uncomforatable?"

"No, I...well, I am just going to go and...make... my bed." He made a strange face and stared at me. Then I went up stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, I am having a bit of writer block, so hopfully a week away will help me. Hope you like this chapter!


	11. Why?

Updated on 6/15/05

Hey guys! Thank you for all the great reviews! I am still thinking on how to make this story exciting and stuff. But I am going to write this chapter while thinking!

Pina338- That's cool that we have so many things in common! Sounds like you have been busy moving. Lol. I will try and get some action in here soon!

k847- Thanks a bunch! Well you know how they stopped going to school in the 5th book, well I am saying they came back to finish.

FredWeasleyLover1126- I am glad you like the story so far. I hope I can come up with something, I hate writers block! lol!

The Lady Luthien- Yeah, she is a little obsessed. 

And now to the story…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's POV**_

As Hermione headed upstairs, so many things were going through her mind. Why was Malfoy looking at her so peculiarly, like he was lusting over her. But that couldn't be it! Malfoy had said and always said that she was a filthy little mudblood, why would he be lusting over a mudblood? As she got upstairs she went to her bed and began to make it. A few moments later she heard someone coming up her stairs. It couldn't be Malfoy, could it? Her door opened and assumed it was Fred. She turned around with the smile fading off her face.

"What do you want?" She said sighing.

He began to walk closer to her. "I'm not exactly sure yet." He said smirking, and getting closer to her.

"Well," she said getting uncomfortable fast. "Why don't you go think about it in your room?" She said looking down and then up at him.

"Well you see the problem is," He paused right in front of her and wrapped an arm around her small waist. "I think I want you." He was about to come into a kiss when, SMACK! Hermione smacked him hard the cheek. He scoffed a little and looked up at her.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking! I thought I was a filthy mudblood! What happened to that hmm!" Hermione was on a war path.

"Well, you grew up." He said coolly like nothing was happening.

"Well you know what Draco Malfoy? I have a boyfriend! A very good and sensitive boyfriend! He likes me for more than just my looks! You are such a swine!"

He smirked, "Try a snake." With that he quickly wrapped both arms around her and began to kiss her. She struggled at first, but then she stopped. She was kissing back. Malfoy walked her to the side of the bed and began to lie her down. They were smothered in bliss. Malfoy rubbed up and down on her back, while Hermione's fingers went through his loose let down hair. Draco's tongue moved smoothly along Hermione's teeth seeking entrance. Hermione granted his request.

'Knock Knock!'

Someone was at the door. Hermione then snapped out of her snogging session with Draco.

"Malfoy!" She said breathlessly. "Stop."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Someone is at the door."

He continued to kiss her lightly and then rolled off of her slowly. As she was walking down the steps, she just realized what she had done. She had snogged Malfoy! Not only that, but she had cheated on Fred. Her first boyfriend and…… her first love. Tears began to cascade slowly down her cheeks. She continued down the steps and across the room trying to contain her shame.

"Who is it?" She said trying to hide that she was crying.

"It's Fred, are you ok? You sound upset." She didn't want to open the door because then she would have to explain to Fred what had just happened. Unless…..

She opened the door slowly, trying to keep her tears controlled. "Oh Merlin! What's wrong Hermione?" The first thing he noticed, was that her lip-gloss was smeared. Then that she was crying.

"Oh it's nothing," she said putting a fake smile on her face. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah I want to know what the hell is going on."

At that moment, Draco came down the stairs, Hermione's stairs.

"Hermione why did he just come from your room?" Fred said looking worried.

"I don't know? Malfoy, why were you in my room! You know we have boundaries here."

Draco went to the couch smirking and lightly shaking his head left and right. Fred looked at him and knew, but he didn't let it show. He looked back at Hermione waiting to see if she was going to tell the truth. There were more tears coming down her cheeks now. She looked at him, and knew that he was waiting for the truth.

"Fred, Malfoy was up in my room because-"

He had heard enough. Hermione could see his crystal blue eyes turn into a faded grey. A color that explained, he was deeply hurt. She knew he himself was trying to hold back tears. He was handling it totally different than how his brother, Ron, would have. Fred turned to Malfoy. There was now fire in his eyes. Fred began to head towards Malfoy. Malfoy looked up and saw a fist headed right for his nose.

"Fred No!" Hermione said running over to the two boys fighting.

"You think you can fuck my girlfriend behind my back?" Fred said punching him.

Draco then had enough and flipped Fred down to the ground on his back. He began to punch Fred in the face repetitively. Hermione grabbed Draco's back and managed to pull him off. She went around Draco, so then she was between them. Fred stood up as did Draco. They both were shaking with fury. Fire blazed in their eyes. Hermione looked at both of them. They looked like shit!

Fred had a black eye and bloody nose and his left earlobe was bleeding. Draco had a bloody lip, bloody nose, and a black eye. Both their knuckles were bleeding and they didn't wince in pain at all. They were breathing heavily and still shaking.

"Oh by the way, I wasn't fucking Granger. I was just snogging her profusely on her bed." He said to provoke Fred. He smirked.

Fred struggled to get to him, but Hermione held him back, using all her strength. Draco laughed sinisterly. "Oh it looks like Weasel is jealous that I am getting more action from his girlfriend."

Fred looked at Hermione then back at Draco and went out of the common room. Hermione began to cry as she went after Fred. She got out into the hall and Fred was walking down it.

"Fred! Please!" She pleaded. "I want to talk."

He stopped and came back. "Alright, just talk? Then talk."

Hermione's cheeks were red. "I never meant for this to happen. I told him no, but he had to have his way. And-"

"And seeing how your lip-gloss is smeared, you were kissing back. No objection, am I right."

She looked up into his faded grey eyes and looked down. "Yes." She whispered.

Hermione continued to look down. Fred looked around and inside the common room he saw Draco going upstairs. Before he did, he smirked. It got to Fred; he knew Hermione had seen it when they were making out on her bed. Fred came to the conclusion that Draco was evil. He knew it before, but now it was personal. He couldn't trust Hermione anymore because of him. He looked back down at Hermione and saw her tears fall to the ground like rain drops. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up.

"Until you know how to treat me as more than a friend, I won't be your boyfriend." He looked at her and his face loosened when he saw the hurt in her face. But he couldn't take back what he had said. If she wanted him as her boyfriend, he had to be the only one. He looked at her once more and then turned around. He walked down the corridor and disappeared.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and walked into the common room slowly, weeping without a break. Malfoy was not in the common room. She was glad. She didn't want to see his despicable face for a while. She went over to the couch and grabbed a blanket and wept.

Malfoy was up in the bathroom fixing up his scrapes. 'Shit faced-weasel! Who the hell does he think he is trying to destroy my face! I was just trying to satisfy my urge to touch……… wait, what am I thinking? It's mudblood I want to touch? What is wrong with this picture?' he thought as he wiped off the blood from his lip.

Hermione was about to doze off when someone knocked on the door. She got up slowly off the couch and opened the door. It was Harry.

"Hermione, what did Fred do?" He said with a very concerned tone. "He came back looking really ruffed up."

A few more tears escaped from her eye, "He didn't do anything." Harry looked at her confused. "I did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I think some of you said you wanted some action so here it is. I will update probably tomorrow too, but then I will be gone on I think Friday, and Saturday. After that I should be updating almost daily. Hope you like that story so far! Please Review!


	12. Meetings

Updated on 6/16/05

I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Well here is chapter 12!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's POV**_

Harry stood there in the doorway looking quite confused. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

"I…um I can't talk right now." Hermione said giving Harry a goodbye hug and he left. Hermione had to talk to Draco. She had to tell him to get a life!

She wiped the last of her tears away and her sadness became rage. How could he seduce her like that! He had always hated her, loathed her! She thought they were mutual about that, and then he pulls something like this? She walked upstairs to his room without knocking.

"Malfoy! Why the bloody hell did you have to do that!" She shouted at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about me doing it, you were doing it too." He said smirking.

"But why did you start it? Because of you seducing me I just lost Fred!"

"Oh boo hoo. I think you are better off with out him."

Hermione looked at him. He had no emotion in him except for satisfaction. "You know you can't get anything more than some slutty girl? Because you have no conscience, no respect, and nothing but a sex god reputation," his satisfaction began to recede. She could see what she was saying was getting to him.

"You have no idea how it feels to loose someone….you could, possibly love. Because you don't know how to love," his face was tense, he knew what she said was true. But she had no right to say something so cruel.

"Alright Granger, since you are such an expert about love," he spat. "Tell me, what am I doing wrong. But seeing as how you have only had one boyfriend and me many girlfriends, I don't know how you could possibly know so much!"

"Why should I waste my time explaining how to have sensitivity to you when you are just going to brush it off. You know, we haven't even gone through a week here, and you have already ruined my year." Hermione stood there for a moment and went out down the stairs and out into the corridor. As she walked through the halls actually nothing was running through her mind. There was so much going on she just shut it out. Her feet carried outside next to the lake. There she spilled out just taking one problem at a time.

Before long, the first month of school rolled by, Hermione and Fred had trouble ever looking at each other. Hermione knew she had to do something soon or she might loose Fred altogether. She and Malfoy hardly ever spoke to each other. She didn't want to talk to him. It was a great relief to her that they weren't talking. The Halloween Ball was coming up fast. Harry was going with Ginny, George was going with Lavender, Malfoy with Pansy, and Ron and Fred weren't going with anyone so far. It was three weeks before the ball and the prefects and heads had to have a meeting to get everything set up.

Hermione was walking down the hall on her way to the conference room, when Malfoy caught up with her.

"So where is this place mudblood?"

Hermione didn't answerer.

"Oh come bloody on now! You are still not talking to me?"

"In case you forgot Malfoy, I am trying to avoid you at all costs. I know we are heads and need to talk once in a while. The conference room is coming up. There that should sustain your urge to talk to me for a while." Then she quickened her pace. They made it to the conference room and sat down. Prefects were coming in at random sitting down around the table.

"Alright everyone have a seat and we will begin the meeting."

Hermione started pointing at random people and telling them what they would do.

"You and You music, you and you advertisement, you and you pick out the menu. The rest of you will help set up decorations with Malfoy and me. The Ball is in three weeks. So everyone get working. Meeting closed."

Everyone stood up and began to walk out. "So are you and Lacy going as a couple?" Hermione asked trying to get on Malfoy's nerves.

"No……… I just saved her a dance." He said the last part quietly.

"What was that?"

"She wasn't leaving me alone, so I told her if she didn't talk to me until the dance I would dace with her. At least I got rid of her for a while."

Hermione laughed and left the room. She was walking through the hall and saw Ron. "Ron." She waved. Ron smiled and walked over to her. "Hey I haven't seen you in a while." He said hugging her. Hermione hugged him back. "I know, it's been a few weeks." It had also been a few weeks since she had smiled.

"So are you going to the dance with anyone?" Hermione asked.

"No, actually, I was going to ask you."

"Oh, well I am not going with anyone. So I guess we could go as friends."

Ron's smile faded. "Yeah, friends." Had Hermione forgotten Ron still liked her?

Hermione gave him another hug and went on her way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, I know I am just not writing well right now. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. So I hope you like what I could squeeze out of my brain. Lol! Please Review!


	13. The Dance

Updated on 6/21/05

Hey I know the last chapter was a bit disappointing, but now I have to figure out which way the story is going to go. So if you have any suggestions, just put them in your review. Let me know:)

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's POV**_

The next few weeks were very chaotic for Hermione, Draco, and the prefects. They had gotten a D.J., they had put posters up on when it was and the attire (costume of any sort.) It was the day of the dance and Hermione, Malfoy and a few prefects were setting up the great hall. Everything looked beautiful. They had small round tables placed orderly around the great hall with 8 chairs at each. On the right side of the hall, they had a table full of snacks and punch. The ceiling was pitch black with stars and a full moon in the very center. They had done well.

Hermione made the finishing touches on the hall and headed up to the Head tower to put on her costume. The Dance was in three hours. Hermione had plenty of time to get ready. She was going as a genie. Hermione got into her room and open her wardrobe. She took out a hanger that had tons of layers of pink silk, red silk, blue silk, Just lot of silk. She had read a spell the other day out of a book that could put cloth together for an outfit. As she said the spell and pointed her wand at the silk, suddenly all the different colors and textures of the pieces of silk began floating around and coming together to make a beautiful out fit. The pants were fitted with an orange silk with a loose outside layer that was a blood red color. The pants came a few inches lower than her navel and the top came an inch below her bosom. The top was a dark crimson as were the long flowy sleeves went down her arm and were tightened around her wrist with a band. When she had finished putting on her outfit on she headed for the bathroom to try some hair styles out. She looked in the mirror and thought of the perfect style.

"Accio brush." She said as her brush came flying through the bathroom. She brushed her hair out and pulled it up. When she was done she came out of the bathroom with a beautiful bun. Here and there, there would be a curled strand of hair. She looked stunning! If the guys didn't look at her before, they would now.

Hermione put her finishing touches on by putting pink sparkling lip-gloss that made her lips look like they had millions of microscopic diamonds lighting her face up. She then put a neutral color of eye shadow on her eyes. She was finished. She looked at her self one more time and went downstairs.

0000

Malfoy and Hermione had finished the Great Hall. It looked pretty damn good, Draco thought to himself. He headed back to the common room to put on his costume. He decided that he wasn't going to go all out on this. It was just a dance. He was going to dress up as a vampire. He said a small spell to make his teeth look more…well like a vampires. He slicked his hair back for the first time since second year. He didn't like it as much as how he usually wore it, but it went with the costume. He had a black silk cape, The inside was a blood red color, also silk. His pants were black as was his long sleeve shirt. He also transformed his eyes to where they had slits, but they turned a cool grey color, which was different from his icy blue.

He looked in the mirror and was satisfied with his look. He walked downstairs and saw Hermione walking out the door. He didn't get a good glimpse of her, but it was long enough that he noticed she wasn't wearing much. He smirked and walked out of the common room. He caught up with Hermione and began to make tête-à-tête.

"Genie, nice outfit, he said looking her up and down."

She looked at him. "Not to shabby yourself."

"You think?" He said smirking. "So you going to save a dance for me?"

"No."

"Ouch, not even going to think about it?"

She put her finger to her chin like she was thinking. "Still no."

"Suit yourself." He said as he walked on.

0000

Hermione continued to walk towards the Great Hall. As she was walking she saw Ron. He wasn't exactly what you would call stunning, or good to be seen with. He was dressed up as a hobo. He had a grey tattered hat that hung over his head that was slightly too big and his clothes were all grey and brown colors. His hair was very messy and he had dirt all over him. Hermione….well very taken-a-back.

"You like?" He said lifting his arms and turning around.

"Ron, are you a, a hobo?"

"Yup! I couldn't think of anything else. So I decided to be a hobo." He had a grin from ear to ear. "Whoa! Hermione, you look bloody brilliant! Beautiful!"

Hermione blushed at his comment. "Well let's go in shall we." Hermione shook her head and went in the Great hall with him. It was just as awesome now that everyone was in there. The music was blowing loud and everyone was dancing. Lights were flashing. But they were playing muggle music. It was one of her favorite songs, because it reminded her of Fred. She loved it because it said she needed her someone back, not that she let him go. Which in a way, she did.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

She to a table and saw Ginny, she also saw Fred, Harry and George. She and Ron made their way over to their table. Lavender and Parvati had come with Fred and George. Hermione saw this, and she felt her heart stop for a second.

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

When Hermione and Ron reached the table they sat down and began to chat to everyone at the table. Hermione and Fred weren't talking though. They hadn't spoken to each other for a few weeks. Hermione didn't like the awkward silence between them.

"Ron let's go dance."

She got up and pulled him out to the dance floor.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

Ron was extremely uncomfortable. He put his hands on her waist and looked at her in the eyes. Ron was sweating profusely from being nervous for even touching a girl, let alone the one he like ever so much. Fred was watching them and getting more jealous every second. He decided to go and dance too. He grabbed Lavender by the hand and began to dance.

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

Hermione wouldn't stop glancing at Fred, she missed him. She wanted to dance with him. She stopped her dance with Ron and went over to him.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

"Fred", she tapped him on the shoulder. "Fred,"

He stopped dancing and grabbed Ron hand gave it to Lavender and began to dance with Fred.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"I know, I miss you."

"Have you been thinking?"

"About what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. I know I should've not talked to Malfoy or anything."

"I don't mind if you talk to him, just if you make out with him."

"I know, I haven't really had any contact with at all for the past few weeks."

"Well that's good. But if we did get back together, I want to get to know each other first. Ok?"

Hermione smiled, "Ok," she whispered as she put her head against his shoulder.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

_(We belong together Mariah Carey)_

When the song was over, Hermione and Fred sat back down at a table. But someone was still watching them.

_**A/N:**_

**_Hey everyone! I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry I took so long on it, I spent a few days writing it! I am still trying to figure out where this story is going to go. I am thinking of writing a ONE-SHOT story soon, so when/ if I post it please review. I hope you liked the chapter._**

_**I picked We Belong Together because Hermione and Fred do belong together and I thought that that song kinda of explained how Hermione felt. Not exactly, but the whole I want you back concept.**_


	14. The Dance 2 and seduction or lust?

**_Updated on 6/27/05_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at my aunt's house. Anyway, I am really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah I know that it went a little fast with Hermione and Fred at the dance. But the road isn't smooth yet. There is going to be a lot more conflict before they are together. Hey I just noticed, I made it to a hundred reviews! Thanks everyone! I love you all! Thank you for your support. Now to the story……_**

0000

_Author's POV_

The rest of the dance went great for Hermione. She watched Malfoy dance with Lacy. He had the most disgusted face on. He kept glancing at Hermione throughout the dance. Fred went to dance with his date most of the time, and Hermione just watched him and Malfoy. But why was she looking at Malfoy? She was in love with Fred! Wasn't she?

The dance was almost over when Dumbledore stood up at the front."I am glad that you all have hada good time tonight, but now it's time for us to thank the Head boy and girl."

Everyone stopped and applauded for them. "And now it's time for the Head Boy and Girl dance."

Hermione's smile faded, no one said anything about a dance, she thought. Malfoy looked over at her and she looked at him. He smirked. She got up and walked up to the front. She met up with Malfoy up there and looked at him.

0000

Fred had been having a great time. He got with in talking terms with Hermione and they might get back together. He danced with Lavender for the remainder of the dance. Near the end Dumbledore stood up and began to talk.

"I am glad that you all have hada good time tonight, but now it's time for us to thank the Head boy and girl."

Fred clapped vigorously for Hermione. "And now it's time for the Head Boy and Girl dance."

Fred's smile faded. Did they plan this? He looked over at Malfoy and saw him smirking. He wanted to hex him into oblivion right there and then. He looked at Hermione but noticed she had already gotten up and headed to the front.

0000

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with a pleading face. How would this look to Fred, she thought. She looked at Malfoy who was still smirking. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. It sent chills up Hermione spine. The music started and they began to dance.

0000

As Fred watched them dance, it made him even sicker. He did not like Malfoy at all right now; he wanted to be the one dancing with her not him! The dance lasted far too long for Fred to handle. He got up and left early. Hermione saw this and wanted to stop him but she couldn't just break the dance in front of everyone. She continued to dance. She looked up at Malfoy's face, he was smiling. He wasn't smirking, but he was smiling, it wasn't the biggest smile, but it was different. It was just a slight curve up in his lips. Hermione was beginning to smile, when the song ended. Hermione let go of him and walked back to her table with Malfoy following.

"So you can't say that you didn't have fun." He said as he followed her.

"Ok, sure it was okay." She said as she walked on.

"I'll meet you back at the common room." He said as he headed for the exit. Hermione made it back to her table and sat down.

"Hey guys, where did Fred go?" Hermione asked.

"He went back to the common room."

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione got up and headed for the common room. Why did he get so mad? It was just a dance she was forced to do. I swear it's that red hair! She thought to herself. She continued walking and finally got to the common room.

"Password," said the fat lady.

"Pepper Pixies," Hermione said.

The portrait opened and she walked through to find Fred on the couch. She walked around the couch and looked at him. He looked up at her. "What?"

"Why did you leave the great hall?" Hermioneasked as she took a seat next to Fred.

"Did you plan that dance with Malfoy?"

"What No! Of course not, Malfoy might have, but I really think it's just traditional."

Fred paused for a moment, "Oh, okay."

Hermione smiled as she watched Fred's face loosen up. "But remember we are just friends right now." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah but a good friend wouldn't let their friend hang around with someone like him. Would they?"

Hermione looked up and back to Fred, "Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"

Hermione blushed, "No I don't think you did."

"Well you look beautiful tonight."

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot and knew she was blushing a lot. No one ever really complimented her on her appearance, or no one she liked ever did. Fred looked her in the eye and she looked him in the eye. They brought their heads in close, as their lips barely caressed each others. Ron and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors began to file in. Hermione snapped back and sat up. "Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she sat up. She looked at Fred and mouthed 'bye'. She got up and left. She walked along the corridors and finally got to the head tower. She said the password and headed in. Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading.

Malfoy looked up, "Back to me so soon?"

Hermione looked at him. "Do you want to ruin any relationship I have left with Fred?" Hermione spat.

Malfoy smirked. "Well it gives me something to do." He stood up and walked over to Hermione. "You're not with him are you?"

"No, but what's it to you?"

"You know you enjoyed dancing with me."

"You are so arrogant, do you know that?"

"No actually I am simply speaking the truth."

She stopped talking and realized he was right.She did likedancing with him.She did like being in his arms. She felt safe with him, although she had no idea why. Like nothing could touch her, which was probably true. She looked up at him. "Why are you being semi-nice to me?"

"Don't you know?"

"No."

"Okay, well let's just say you have changed."

She smiled, "What kind of things?"

"Well, your looks, you personality, and everything." He came closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Well from what I can tell, you have changed too." Hermione said not noticing his arms until she felt their bodies fit together. It made her fluster a bit but then she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Hermione stopped to think for a second. "What the bloody hell and I doing?" She replied.

He smirked. It made Hermione's heart skip a beat. What was he doing to her? Was it seduction, or was it her own lust? She looked up to his face, he came inand kissed her. It wasn't anything rough or strong just a simple kiss. He broke and said, "Goodnight, my little mudblood."

0000

**_A/N: Hey guys I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. It's not to long, next chapter I will try and make longer. Please Review!_**


	15. Truce

Updated on 7/8/05

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long. But I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews you gave my story! GAWSH! I am having the biggest writers block! It's sooo not cool! So I am sorry if it doesn't turn out good.

0000

Another month passed by and it was the beginning of December. Fred and Hermione were still 'just friends' and Hermione and Draco weren't much of anything. Draco would toy with her every once in a while but that was it. Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all planning on staying for the holidays. And to Hermione's great disappointment, so was Malfoy. Hermione was sick of Malfoy's shit! Every time she and Fred would get really close Malfoy would pull something. And the weird thing was that Hermione couldn't control herself when he did so. He was so good at whatever he did it made her sick.

It was Saturday and Hermione and everyone else decided to go down to Hogsmead. Hermione and Fred were going to take this time to spend some time together. She woke up early that morning to get ready and try to avoid Malfoy. She crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. About an hour later she was all dressed and ready. She went downstairs slowly to try and get away before-

"Hello mudblood. Why up so early?" Why was he up she thought.

"Yes I am, I am going to breakfast early."

"Well that sounds like a good idea. I think I will join you."

"Hell no! I am going by-my-self."

"Oh but you'll be alone."

"Well that is sort of the point."

"Your just being shy. Let's go." He stood up and headed out. Hermione dropped her head. She failed. She walked out the door and met up with Malfoy on the other side. He was standing there smirking, knowing he was pissing her off. She began to walk. "Why do you always do this?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Whenever Fred and I get close, you always screw it up!"

"Oh, and how do I do that?"

"What! Well to start, you always talk about me in front of Fred saying…..things."

"What kind of things?"

"You know what you say. Then you try things on me, like kissing. Why, I thought I was a filthy little mudblood."

"You are," Hermione looked at him puzzled. "But that doesn't change that your hot and are a good kisser."

Hermione stopped and opened her mouth. Malfoy kept going and smirking. "Oh so that's all I am, hot and a good kisser?"

"You don't know how many girls would like to hear that from me."

"Well I am not one of them." Hermione sped up and entered the great hall. Everyone was already there eating breakfast. Hermione went and sat down next to Fred and Malfoy went to his table still smirking at her. Hermione tried to ignore and him. She got a plate and put a few pieces of fruit on it and a piece of toast.

Everyone ate their food and soon enough they were finished. Everyone got up and headed over to the welcome hall. Then they headed down to Hogsmead. Hermione and Fred split off from the rest of the group and went to the Three Broomsticks to be alone. They grabbed a table near the back and sat down.

"What do you want to drink?" Fred asked her.

"A butterbeer will be fine." Fred nodded and went to the counter to get some.

When Fred was gone, Malfoy took this time to go over to Hermione. "What do you want now?" Hermione said impatiently as Malfoy took a seat. "Nothing really, just wanted to see a nice face." He smirked.

"Well go somewhere else."

Hermione saw that Fred was coming back. "Go now!"

Malfoy looked behind to where Hermione was looking. Fred was picking up the drinks. "Why? So I won't upset your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Wait he's not my boyfriend! But just go! Please!"

"Ok, But only because you begged me." He smirked and left the table.

He was right. Hermione had begged him. She had stooped so low, that she had to beg him! That had to be a sign of something. Fred got back to the table and sat down. He passed Hermione her drink and they talked. They talked and talked and talked for hours. They just said anything that came to their mind. They got o know each other very well. But there was still one question Hermione was dreading.

"Hermione, what is really going on between you and Malfoy?" And that was the question.

"Fred nothing! He just thinks he can do anything he wants to anybody! I do wish he would leave me alone, but he won't!" Uh oh, she hoped that didn't trigger anything. But…..

Fred looked around and saw Malfoy sitting with Blaise at a table nearby. "Fred? No, please don't…" Fred got up and went over to Malfoy's table.

Malfoy looked up at Fred and scoffed. "Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need you to leave Hermione alone."

Malfoy looked at Fred and stood up. They were almost the same size but Malfoy was about two inches taller making him 6'0". "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Fred didn't really know how to respond to that. "And why should I listen to you?" He didn't know how to answerer that either. "Got you didn't I?" Malfoy whispered.

"Why don't you want to leave her alone?" Fred said thinking he got him.

"Because then I would have no one to irritate. My life would be boring."

Fred scowled. He could not get him down for anything. Fred gave up, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He went back to Hermione and sat down across from her. Malfoy came over one last time before he left.

"But don't worry; I'll do everything in front of you." Fred cringed. He walked back to Hermione and sat back down with his head low. He didn't know how to bring Malfoy down. You couldn't it seemed. Hermione and Fred left soon after that and went back up to the school.

0000

Draco was satisfied with what he had said to Fred. He really wanted to prevent him and Hermione from getting back together. But the only way he could do that would be to get Hermione to like him. But Hermione already hated him for keeping Fred away from her. He finished up and headed up to the school. He reached his room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch, alone. He walked up to the couch and sat next to her.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

"I said, why do you hate me?"

"No I heard what you said. Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answerer me."

"Well I don't hate you. I just dislike you with a great passion."

"Oh now I feel better."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Look I was just wondering."

"Well I have a question for you."

Draco nodded. "Why do you hate me?"

Draco was a little taken aback. He never really thought of why he hated her so much. "Is it because I am a mudblood? Or maybe that I am just better at and thing you do? Or is it because your father?"

Draco took a few minutes to think about it. "I don't really know."

Hermione wasn't expecting that. "Well why don't you think about it for a while and then get back to me about it." Hermione stood up and went up to her room. Draco sat there on the couch thinking. Did he really hate her? Or was it his father's idea? He went up Hermione's stairs and opened her door.

"Granger, I don't hate you."

Hermione looked up from her book. "You don't hate me?"

He shook his head. "I was thinking, could we call a truce?"

"A truce?

"Yeah, not friends-"

"of course,"

"Just not enemy's."

"Right, and you'll be civil to my friends."

"Hell no, I called a truce with you not them."

"Oh right, but could you try?"

"Like I said hell no."

"Fine, well I am going to get a nap in before dinner."

"Ok, I will be downstairs."

Draco left her room and went to go downstairs. He heard a knock on the door and went to go see who it was. He opened the door and it was Fred. "What do you want?"

"I want to see Hermione."

"Well she is taking a nap."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, "Fred came in. "I was just there."

"No you weren't. You're bluffing."

"Fine, go ask her, but after nap. She had an….. eventful afternoon."

Fred's eyes went tight, "What did you do?"

"Oh that's private now."

Fred went through him and up to Hermione's room and burst in. Hermione shot up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What were you and ferret doing?

"What do you mean?"

"I know you did something with him. He just….wait. What the bloody hell am I doing? Never mind, I was just stopping by to say hey."

"Hey," Hermione smiled. "Well I am going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok," He left and then aw Draco smirking. "What?"

"I love pissing you off."

"Of course you do you poof."

Draco stopped smirking? "What did you call me?"

"You heard me poof. I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh yeah, I will see you at dinner."

Fred left the room laughing. Draco slammed the door and went to sit on the couch. Hermione came down the steps and sat on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"The gay weasel just called me a poof! Me gay? That would be like calling you ugly! Or saying magic wasn't real!"

"Did you just call me pretty?"

Draco stopped his ranting, "Oh, um, yeah so?"

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. She got up and headed up stairs for the bathroom. "That's it?" Hermione smiled and continued to walk up the stairs. Draco looked down at the couch. He was happy, for once. He had received a heart-felt kiss. Not one that was because they thought was sexy or something. He hoped he would be receiving some more kisses like that, and maybe more.

0000

Hey my awesome reviewers! I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to review. I think now I know where the story will go though. I hope you like this chapter! I love you all!

3333 Leah


	16. The Seeker's Battle

Updated on 7/16/05 1:30 AM (stopped at 2AM)

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your support. You guys keep me writing. Omg! Guess what! I just got from Borders and I got Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince! Squeels I haven't started reading it yet though, only because you guys have waited long enough for this next chapter! I love you all! Please keep up the great reviews!

0000

Another two weeks flew by as everyone was packing and getting ready to go home for the Christmas holidays. All the Weasley's were staying and so was Harry. Malfoy was also going to stay, which Hermione wasn't dreading so much after their 'truce'. She was surprised. Hermione never though that she would be on semi-friendly terms with Malfoy. But a great wave of relief went through Hermione when Malfoy had asked for a truce.

It was a week and a half before Christmas and most of the school had left Hogwarts. Hermione was in the Great Hall eating lunch with Ginny that day. "So what's been going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, what on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione giggled.

"You know what I mean! You and Malfoy have been a little….. close."

"Ginny you must be going metal, Malfoy and I have just made sort of a, a truce."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "Hermione you don't have to be ashamed of liking him, he is very good-looking and sexy!"

"Ginny!"

"Well he is and you know it!"

Hermione stopped a minute. "Ginny, you know Fred and I are trying to work things out. I have no room for Malfoy. We are only being civil with each other."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, so how are things with you and Fred going?"

"Well pretty good I guess. We are still friends and everything."

Hermione and Ginny finished their conversation and lunch and headed for the Gryffindor common room. No one was there though. The boys were all out practicing quidditch. They took a seat on the couch.

0000

Malfoy had woken up late this morning, which was quite unusual for him. He was usually an early riser. He got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He opened the door and Hermione was in there getting ready for the day. She looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be finished in a second."

Draco mumbled and sat on the small couch on the opposite wall. He was not a morning person. Hermione put the finishing touches on and turned around. Ginny and I will be spending the day together. I'll see you tonight."

"Oh really?" he asked suggestively.

"You know what I mean." Then she walked out the door. He watched her leave and then got up and began to strip off his clothes. He turned on the water and got in, felling all the muscles in his body relax, he gave a sigh of relief. He let the warm water cascade down over his entire body and began to wash his hair. He finished his shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. He pulled out a tight green T, and some black pants for the day. He got dressed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and said a few words, a sudden gust of warn wind went around his head, his hair was dry the next second.

He left the bathroom and went downstairs to the common room. He sat on the couch not knowing what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He looked out the window and saw some flying objects. It was the all the Weasley boys and Harry. "What are they doing?"

Draco actually thought it was a good idea for flying. It was a very bright and sunny day. Though it was 30º, the sun would help that. "Accio broom!" Draco yelled and a few moments later it was in his hands. He walked out of the common room and headed for the outside. He just wanted to fly around for a while. He got outside. The cool breeze nipped at his face and sent chills throughout his body. He mounted the broom and took off. The cool breeze turned into a cold wind as he went faster through the sky. It was the perfect day for flying. He began to incline and reached the highest point of Hogwarts. He stopped and looked around.

"Wow," he said as he looked at the astounding view. He sat up there for a while. The boys playing quidditch caught Draco's eye. He watched them for a while. He thought it to be quite amusing. Ron kept dropping the ball, although he did get a little better over a few minutes. About an hour past by and Draco almost fell asleep when he heard his name, he opened his eyes an saw Harry coming toward him.

"How about a little one on one seeker game?"

"Oh Potter I am sure you don't want to be embarrassed in front of a bunch of weasels."

"What are you scared?"

"No, actually I am quite the opposite. Fine Scarhead. I'll play your game. Let's go."

They flew down and all the Weasley's sat down in the stands. "Alright Malfoy, whoever gets the snitch first wins."

"And what do I win?"

"Well the winner, how about we make it interesting. If I win you must leave Hermione alone for the remainder of the year."

Draco flinched a little bit. "And if I win, you must leave me alone when I want to be with Hermione."

"What? You can't do that!"

"And why the bloody hell not? Yours is just the same degree!"

"Harry thought for a moment. Alright very well then."

"HARRY!" Fred yelled from the stand. ""What the hell are you doing? That MALFOY you are dealing with!"

"It's alright Fred!"

He looked back at Draco. "Ready?" he said with no emotion.

"Ready."

Ron let the snitch go. Harry and Draco watched it and then they were off. Harry was ahead of Draco by a lot, he was gaining speed. The wind was whipping through his hair. Then out of no where Draco sped past him. Harry looked at him in disbelief. "NO!" he yelled.

Draco extended his arm he could touch the snitch with his finger tips. Harry began to catch up with him. The snitch quickly went up, then down, then down again. Harry and Draco were right behind it the whole time. Draco extended his hand, as did Harry. Draco began to speed up, they were running out of field though considering they were going directly straight. They looked at each other Draco sped up and just barely grabbed the wing of it, he swiftly pulled his broom up, harry following his lead in disbelief. He lost! He had never lost before! It must have been the motivation.

0000

Hermione and Ginny had been watching the whole thing. Even though they couldn't see faces or anything, they knew it was Malfoy and Harry. They couldn't tell who won though. "So who do you think won?"

"Harry of course." But really Hermione was almost positive Malfoy had won. She just knew it. Well they would find out soon enough. A few minutes later the boys came in all a little on the pissed off side. "What's wrong guys?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is a damn idiot!"

"No he's not Fred! How would he know that Malfoy got really good all the sudden?" Ron said in Harry's defense.

Fred went to sit on the couch. "Yeah but how could you let this happen?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know, I wasn't thinking."

"What happened?"

"I am really sorry Fred."

"What the bloody hell happened!" Hermione yelled. Everyone got quiet. She looked at them, "Now, tell me what happened."

They all sat down. They boys explained the situation to Ginny and Hermione. "Oh so you used me as a betting chip? I am just some object you can sell off?" Hermione got up and left. "Good job Harry."

"Hey none of you objected, except you Fred."

0000

Hermione walked down the hall with rage. Why would they use her? Like some kind trophy, was that all she was to them now? She got to the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch with a book.

"So you bet me?" She yelled.

"What?"

"You bet me! You bet on something about me. Now what is it?"

"Okay, I bet that if I win they have to leave us alone when we are together."

Hermione's tense face relaxed a little bit. "Oh um, oh."

"Yeah, fell a little stupid now?"

"Hey, don't even. You're not off the hook yet."

0000

Finished writing chapter 10:30 AM

Hello all of my wonderful reviewers! So how many of you went to a bookstore in the middle of the night to get the new book? raises hand I did! I was there for a few hours. But it was worth it! And before I even started reading it, I updated this story just for you guys! I am sorry again I didn't update for a while, I just got a new cousin! She is so adorable. I love her! But I went over to my aunt's house to help take care of her and the baby. I think I am going back next week too. So enjoy this chapter. Love you all! Please keep you reviews coming! Also, for those of you reading my other story together we'll be, I won't be updating it as much untill I a m done with this story. fyi...


	17. What to Do!

Updated on 7/23/05

Hello reviewers! Thank you all very much for your support! Now some of you were worried Draco was going to become soft and good all the sudden, well he doesn't, trust me. Now I am going to give you the next chapter.

NikeGirl13- Lol, thank you so much for that! I am glad you like it!

0000

Hermione and Malfoy sat there on the couch doing nothing. Hermione was still trying to think why? Why did they bet on her? I sort of understand Harry's side, but why would Malfoy actually want to be with her alone.

"Wait, was Fred out there?"

Malfoy smirked, "Why?"

"Malfoy! You asshole! You knew you would get him mad!"

"Well-"

"Never mind," Hermione got up off the couch and walked out.

Malfoy looked down and laughed a little. Someone came back in. He looked up and saw Hermione. "Why do I always have to fix your mistakes? Why can't you just realize that I love Fred and he loves me?" She then walked out of the room. She was on her way to the Gryffindor common room when she saw the boys heading toward it themselves. Hermione slowed down. Fred was talking quite loud. He was angry.

"What is his fascination with her? I mean he hates her for 6 years then all the sudden when we get together he likes her!"

"Don't let it get to you Fred, you know she likes you."

"Well I must not be the only one she likes."

Hermione didn't know what to do. Fred really thought she liked Malfoy more than him. Hermione stood there in the hall thinking what should she do, walk up to him and tell him she loves him, or go kick Malfoy's ass for ruining her relationship with Fred.

"Guys, I've been thinking, I mean, I still have feelings for her, but should I just let her go?" The guys stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well I mean, we really haven't been going anywhere for a few months. Malfoy is obviously not going to back off of her."

"Yeah, but we thought that you were going to get back together with her." shouted Ron.

"Why do you care, didn't you want me to let her go?"

Ron thought for a second. "Oh yeah….. But you still like her and she likes you. That is the point, she obviously doesn't like me."

Hermione's eyes were clouded by tears from what Fred had said. Well fine! If he didn't want to be with her, why should she deny Malfoy? She got up and began to run to the head common room.

"You need to be the man and ask her out again, Fred." urged Harry.

Fred nodded. "Alright, you guys are right." He continued walking with the rest of them up to the common room. Hermione was almost to the common room when she saw Ginny walking her direction. She wiped the tears from her face. "Ginny, what are you doing over here?"

"Well actually I was looking for you. I thought we could do something today." Hermione sniffed and smiled.

"Yeah, ok. Come on let me go get cleaned up."

They continued to walk down the hall. Ginny noticed Hermione was upset, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ginny. What are you talking about? I am fine." Hermione sped up.

They reached the portrait. Hermione uttered the password and it opened. They walked in and went straight to Hermione's room. Hermione shut the door and went into the bathroom. Ginny took a seat on her bed and looked around.

"You know, Hermione, this room is really awesome."

"I guess." Ginny could hear Hermione say above the splashing of water.

"Alright Hermione, what's up? I know something is wrong so spit it out."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said as she walked into the room again.

"Alright Hermione, quit the shit. I know there is something up. I saw you tearing up. Now what is wrong?" Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay, well. You know how Malfoy and I have called a truce and everything right?"

"What?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"Oh, well I might as well get you up to date then." Hermione said half laughing looking down at the bed.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and began telling her about how she and Malfoy had called a truce to be civil with each other. Then about the bet the boy's made. Ginny couldn't believe the truce thing, but she could the bet. Guys are pigs! Ginny thought. Then Hermione continued on how she overheard heard Fred's conversation.

"He what?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"He said he should give up on me."

Ginny didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, um, how about you show him you still want him."

"I would but I don't know how to do that. I am still sort of new to the boyfriend thing." She stopped and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, you have had like a million boyfriends! Have you ever been in my situation?"

Ginny stopped to think for a moment, "No, I don't think I have. But I'll tell you what I would do though. I would go up to him and snog him out of his mind." Ginny smiled.

Hermione was a little stunned at her answerer, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Hermione thought for a few minutes. "I, I guess your right about that. But Ginny, I don't think that I could just go up to him and begin to snog him. What if, what if he rejects me?"

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, he already likes you, and he just needs the right push." Ginny smiled. "So I am going to leave you to ponder about this subject. I'll talk to you later." Ginny hugged Hermione and then left the room. Ginny opened the door and went down the steps.

0000

Draco had come from his room quite a while ago. Had been reading for a while when he heard someone emerge from Hermione's hall. They came down the stairs, but it was only the weasel's sister. She walked through the common room and was about to leave when she stopped and turned around towards Draco. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. "Leave Hermione alone Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Weasley?"

"Her and Fred are going to get together and soon and I want you to keep out of it." Ginny said confidently.

Draco stood up towering over Ginny. "Oh really? Well last time I checked Granger was not objecting to whatever I did to her."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Well I am telling you as her friend to lay off of her. If you screw this up with Fred and Hermione I swear-"

"You'll what? I don't really think it's up to you. I will do what I want with Granger. And you can't do anything about it." He threw the book on the couch and pushed past Ginny. He walked up his staircase and went to his room. Ginny looked at his staircase for a moment, then left.

0000

Ok guys I know this probably wasn't the best chapter, but I am getting the internet in my room today! Finally! So it will be a lot easier. Oh and guess what, there is only about 3 weeks left of summer vacation! Nooo! So I am going to try and finish this story in that time. When this story is finished with this story I will be working on Together We'll Be. Please Review! (Sorry if it's a little short.)

33


	18. Make Up?

**So yeah I know it has been 2 years or something like that since I updated. Wow I am sorry. A lot of stuff has been going on, so yeah I'm sorry. If any of the same people who read it, read this, than I thank you. lol Ok Well lets see if I can pick up from where I left off.**

0000

As Ginny left my room, I just sat there on my bed and began to think. How could I show Fred I really do love him? And, do I really. I mean I know I do, but what is this feeling I have for Malfoy? I can't help but to give in whenever he starts something. I really didn't know what to think anymore.

Hours passed by of me just sitting on my bed.

I have to do it. I am stronger than this; Malfoy can't just scoop me up and make me weak at the knees over night. He has hated me since the first time he laid eyes on me. I got off my bed, by this time it was already 5:00. I went downstairs, and to my relief no one was down there.

I went out the portrait hole and began walking down the hallway toward the Gryffindor Common Room. I had to confront Fred. I had to tell him what was going on. I wasn't interested in Malfoy. All it was was just teenage lust. Something I have to fight in order to keep the one I love. If I didn't I would loose him forever. I got to the portrait quickly uttered the password and entered.

I looked around for him, but didn't see any friendly faces. I looked in the corner and saw Harry and Ron talking. I rushed over there and sat.

"Where's Fred?"

"Uh dunno," replied Harry.

"I think I saw him heading outside a while ago. He said he wanted to be alone though." Ron said.

"Yeah, well I think he has been alone long enough." I said standing up. I gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for the information he gave me and rushed out the door again. I walked through the halls making my way to the exit. I think I know where he would be.

When I got outside I turned to face the lake and saw sitting beside the tree a head full of thick fiery hair. I stopped and gave a small smile. I walked down the small hill and just stood a few feet back. I knew he sensed my presence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

I closed my eyes tightly, I was nervous. I walked over to the front of him and sat. "I need to speak with you." I said quietly.

He looked down and then back at me and nodded. Oh where do I begin?

"Um, I heard you earlier today, when you came in from outside. And it made me think, what am I doing?" I began. All he did was stare directly into my eyes. That made me even more nervous.

"Fred, I never expected to feel like this to anyone. I always thought I would never find someone to love. But I did." I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts. "Another thing I never thought would happen is I never thought for one second that I would ever cheat on the one I love." Fred flinched as I said it.

"The thing is, is that I didn't know what was happening, I was flustered. I don't want to make excuses, but I just want to let you know, I'm sorry."

We sat there in silence for a good while. I just stared at the ground, wanting to avoid his face. Then I felt a soft warm hand under my chin, lifting it up slowly and carefully. We gazed into each other's eyes. And then he whispered "I forgive you."

Tears swelled up in my eyes and he kissed me, just a simple and soft kiss. One that makes you feel like flying, or like nothing in the world could ruin it. And nothing did ruin it. For the rest of the afternoon, we sat there in each other's arms watching the sunset. It was the best day I had had since we had gotten to school.

Around 7:30 we headed to the Great Hall for some dinner. We took a seat in between Ginny and Ron.

After dinner, Fred walked me to the head tower. And it was still early so I invited him in. To my great surprise Malfoy wasn't there so we decided to just sit on the couch and talk. It was so relaxing.

So after a while of talking, there was a silence. And it was a bit awkward. We both just looked around the room. We hadn't had an awkward silence before.

"So," Fred said.

"So," I giggled.

He took my hand and looked me square in the eye. "Want to give us another try?"

"Oh," I said with an enormous smile, "Really?"

"Really."

I looked at him and pretty much jumped on top of him and began snogging him senseless. Oh it just felt so good to be back in his arms again.

As we were in the middle of our, err snogging session, I heard the portrait open. And yup Malfoy ruins another amazing moment.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He waltzed into the room and sat right next to me on the couch.

"Um well actually, yes," why do you have to do this Malfoy? Not now!

"Oh well that's too bad, because I have some reading I must get done tonight. And the lighting in my room is just awful." Bullshit! If anything the lighting is better!

I let out a grunt of anger, grabbed Fred's hand and headed towards my staircase.

"I wouldn't do that Granger, I think it's a little past visiting hours."

Ugh, oh no, he's right. "He's right Fred, sadly." Fred's smile went down to a frown.

Oh I hate this. He started walking down the stairs slowly, but I quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait."

I walked down to his level gave him a long kiss, and said, "I love you." It's the first time I've said it, and actually meant it. I Love Fred!

His smile went from one ear to the next. He stepped up and gave me a quick kiss and left. I started walking up to my room to get ready for bed, when yeah Malfoy stopped me.

"Naughty Granger, what were you two doing up here all alone, for I assume a few hours."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Well it's none of your business what we were doing and-"

"Oh so I guess it's not safe to sit on that couch anymore huh?" he said a smirk.

Oh he is so UGH! "What! No! Malfoy-"

"Oh you're fine to call me Draco."

"Ok, stop interrupting me! Anything me and Fred do is no concern of yours, got it?" I turned back around and began walking up the stairs again, but then stopped. I had one more thing to say.

"Oh yeah, and _Draco _Fred and I are together again. And there is _nothing _you can do about it."

All I saw was his smirk turn into a scowl. I turned around and went in my room.

0000

I can't believe Granger had the nerve, to, ugh. She can be such a bitch.

I walked back down the stairs only to see Fred sitting on the chair next to the exit.

"Well hello Weasel. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what would that be?" Even though I know the exact words he is going to utter.

"Do not tempt Hermione. Do not touch her. I can't really tell you not to talk to her considering you two live in the same tower and are head boy and girl. But so help me, if you so much as touch a hair on her head, I won't hold back on you."

I smiled. Yes smiled, I thought it was a little bit funny, a weasel threatening a snake. Not smart.

"I might be mistaking, but I think the last time you threatened me you choked up a bit."

Fred didn't move, hmm maybe he was serious. "Yes Malfoy, what you say is true. But next time I'll make sure not to choke." And he gave me the harshest look I have ever seen from a Weasly.

And then he just walked out, not saying another word. Eh oh well, so I just walked up my staircase and went to bed. I'm not going to be frightened by a stupid Weasly.

0000

**Wow I never thought this story was going to be updated ever again. Lol. It's amazing. Well to everyone who reads it, hope you like it. And I shall be updating soon. :D**


	19. The Bathroom and Distractions

So yeah I am updating again. It's amazing. Lol so enjoy.

0000

I woke up early that Sunday morning. I had slept wonderfully, but I just couldn't sleep anymore. So I sat up slowly, to let my eyes adjust. Today was going to be a good day.

I got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom door, and didn't even bother knocking; it was 6am why would _he _be up at this hour. So I put my hand on the knob and AHH!

"What the bloody hell are you doing mudblood!?" Screamed a completely ass naked Malfoy.

Oh! Wow. I mean, my eyes just widened, "Get Out! Unless of course you're looking for something" he said suggestively.

EW, don't even think about it. "Oh you Fowl!" I said as I slammed the door. I guess no early morning shower today. I walked to my door and headed down the stairs. I sat on the couch and began to read a book.

A few moments later I heard Malfoy's door open. I am not going to look up. Nope. But of course, I did. And yeah, he was shirtless, and wearing a pair of black pants. It sent chills up and down my spine. Oh not this again. No I will not have it.

"We're going to have to come up with an 'all clothes required' rule." I said looking at my book.

"Come now Granger, I'm not that painful to look at." He said as he walked closer.

And of course, he was not at all painful to look at; it was more of a pleasure. But I couldn't give in again. I couldn't hurt Fred again. "Yes, well it's not that you are painful to look at, it's that I know what you are trying to do when you are shirtless. "

He pretended to think for a moment and did a sarcastic nod. "Well Granger you caught me. You're just to smart for me." He said as he sat close to me on the couch. Well this can't be good.

I shifted so I was closer to the end of the couch, his eyes on me the whole time. This had to stop before something happens. "Malfoy! Why do you do this! I mean honestly, I know it's not that you like me, so why?! Am I just another girl you haven't conquered yet, or just something to toy with every once in a while?!"

He sat there for a moment, and thought. "I would say it's a little bit of everything." He smirked.

"A little bit of..." wait, what? A little bit of everything? Oh no. " I'm going to take a shower, and then I am leaving."

I stood up and began to walk away. "Granger!" He called to me before I went up the stairs. I stopped slowly and turned around.

He smirked, "Nice ass."

My face got red, and UGH! I just turned around and went quickly up the steps.

0000

Hermione open the door and slammed it shut. The nerve he had. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? That's all she wanted, just to be left alone with Fred. But Malfoy had to ruin it every day. She walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She undressed and stepped into the steaming shower. Hot water felt so good, and it instantly relaxed her tense muscles. She let out a sigh a relief. Shower was the best time of the day. She washed her self quickly and then just sat there, the water cascading down her body her every curve.

As she was sitting there, she heard a faint knock on the door, "Ugh what now?"

She stood up and put a towel around her and went to Malfoy's door, and opened it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?"

"No," and she slammed the door in his face.

"I swear," She walked to the shower and turned it off and began to get ready for the rest of the day.

By this time it was 7:30. Fred and the others had to be up by now. She entered her room and picked out a pair of tight blue jeans a light pink shirt and a white sweater that dipped down to just after her bosom. She dried her hair with a spell and then put a dab up make up on and headed out the door. Malfoy was sitting down there, but she completely ignored him, and went out the portrait whole.

She made her was to the Great Hall to see if anyone was up yet and there was hardly anyone in the great hall. It was only 8 no one had to be there until 9. Hermione walked in the Great Hall and sat near the back end of the Gryffindor.

Things with Malfoy were getting to be ridiculous, she thought.

0000

As I sat there, I began to try and think of ways to get Malfoy off my case. Talking is just obviously not working. Not talking to him didn't really work all that well either. I just laid my head down and actually fell asleep. Next thing I knew, Fred and Ginny were sitting next to me and the whole hall was full.

"What time is it?" I asked Fred rubbing my eye.

"It's 9:30." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled and grabbed some strawberries and a bagel.

0000

Another week had passed by. It was cold, and the Christmas holidays were coming soon. I had finally come up with a plan for Malfoy, not to be alone with him. And it had worked for that week. It was great. There were no mishaps or arguments, and Fred and I were getting along very well.

It was Friday afternoon and my last class was over, thank goodness. Not that Potions was a bad class, just the whole day together was a bit stressful. But anyway, this past week has gone very well, but something felt strange. I couldn't figure it out though. Ever since that morning in the bathroom, every time I looked at Malfoy I couldn't get that _image_ out of my head. Oh well, I'll get over it.

That night everyone was planning on going Hogsmead for some fun time. At about 6:00 Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and myself all headed down.

"So Ginny, what's going on with you and Harry? I haven't really talked about that with you in a while."

She smiled and looked at him talking to the guys ahead of us. "Well I really don't know what's going on. After the ball a few weeks ago we have been kinda close, but you know, Harry is too good with girls." We both laughed. It was true. Harry was kind of the shy type.

We got to Hogsmead and decided to go to the Three Broom Sticks to have a butter beer. So we all piled into a booth and ordered.

We hadn't done something like this in a while. It was really nice. I felt like I didn't even know them anymore though. Being Head Girl took a lot a time, I never really noticed though.

"So Hermione, how are things. I feel like we haven't talked in ages," said Harry.

"Oh well things, have just recently gotten bearable."I laughed.

"So Malfoy is leaving you alone now?" asked Ron.

"For the most part yes, I have kind of been evading him. So it's not too bad anymore."

"What do you mean for the most part? Is he still bothering you?" Fred asked apprehensively.

Uh oh, I'm going to have to choose my words wisely. "Uh, No Fred, everything is just fine. I promise." I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. My eyes stray for a moment, but for that moment they catch a gleaming head of platinum blonde hair. I focused in and realized that that person was staring right at me.

I quickly turned my head and joined in the conversation everyone else was having. But I was already nervous and distracted.

0000

Ok everyone tell if this is good. I haven't written in a long time so I would like some advice maybe of where you would like the story to go and I could write off that. So is it good or bad. Lol Review Please!


End file.
